Secret Garden Book 1: Forbidden
by Jade-Max
Summary: Epic length series. Re-vamped version. Serenity's curiosity drives her to travel to the forbidden planet of Earth, desiring to see the colors she's only heard about and breaking a long standing law. What she finds is more than color...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Welcome! I wrote this story back in the 90s when I started out in the Sailor Moon Fandom. After ten years - maybe more - I've decided to come back and revamp it and post it - finally - on this site. Anyone who would like to read the original, please message or e-mail me and I will send you the link or the text file - which ever you prefer

There are three books to the "Secret Garden" series including a side story that takes place during the whole fiasco called "First Meeting" which is about the senshi and generals. Included are two hentai pieces that will also be re-vamped as per the project I've embarked on – a re-write of the entire story.

The sequel, "Family Secrets" is incomplete and never posted to the extent of what I have written. I hope to finish it once the revamp to this story series is completed as a way of re-awakening my muse. Not to mention, since it all ties back together, it will allow it to flow more seamlessly.

I hope you enjoy the new – and possibly improved – Secret Garden.

Thank you for reading.

Jade.

--

May 2008

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi and this is her sandbox - I'm simply destroying the sandcastles

--

**Secret Garden - Book One: Forbidden**

_Chapter 1_

Princess Serenity was restless.

There was no other way to explain the way she was folding and smoothing the half-finished piece of embroidery in her lap. Bored fingers traced the outlines of flowers almost absently as a sign escaped her lips. Embroidery was her way of relaxing after tending to her duties as Princess of the Moon but tonight it wasn't enough to keep her mind, let alone her fingers, occupied.

Cupping her chin in one hand, she used the arm of her chair to support her elbow as she stared off - and upwards, her eyes drawn almost magnetically to the mysterious blue and green orb in the sky. White lines flitted about, even at this distance, swirling across the surface to peak her curiosity.

_Earth. I wonder if it is as beautiful as mother says._

The Earth was waning in the sky, making it almost time for her to turn in. Unable to pull her gaze away, she watched for several long minutes, entranced by the white, blue and green by play. The way the colors and hues shifted, almost to blend, only to be brought out in stark contrast. A shake of her head brought her back to reality.

Serenity was on the Moon, and Earth was beyond her reach.

Unfolding herself from her seat, she dropped the half finished dress on the cushion before stepping back into her room. The balcony doors closed behind her with a touch and she leaned against them as her eyes drifted across the interior.

Larger and more spacious than most rooms in the palace, Serenity's bed room was actually a series of chambers. The largest, connected to the balcony where she'd been trying to embroider, was her bedroom.

The large double bed sat in one corner with the only window in the room directly above it. Her dresser sat a few feet away, her vanity directly on top, a chair set next to it so she could brush her hair and watch without having to stand. Her dresser only held her undergarments, stockings and the one pair of pants she owned - much to her mother's dismay. The wardrobe was on the opposite wall, encompassing the whole wall, and held her formal and un-formal gowns. It, in reality, was a room all to itself.

The main door connecting her to the outer chamber and her salon was on the same wall that her dresser was backed up against, directly across from the balcony doors. Everything in her room was white, the purest form of the color, silver or gold. Even her sheets were white satin and embroidered with golden crescent moons and stars.

Beyond the salon, her seating and entertaining room, were two doors. One led to a private bath, just for the Moon Princess, while the other led to the hallways and into the Palace proper.

Serenity walked to her dresser and pulled out her chair, taking a seat as she examined her reflection.

A sad, beautiful face looked back at her. Soft golden bangs fell over her forehead, brushing against the golden crescent moon in the center of it; the symbol of a member of royal family of the moon. Two crystal clear blue eyes, a small slightly upturned, but perfect nose and soft, rose colored lips. The golden silk of her hair was tied in two spherical buns on either side on top of her head, leaving two long ponytails trailing out behind her, reaching well past her knees. They pooled around the back legs of her chair on the floor, falling just shy of the ground when she stood. Her slender, cream colored neck attached to slim shoulders with smooth, unblemished skin that was visible until it disappeared beneath the bodice of her nightgown.

The nightgown itself was a simple shift in light rose, hanging down to her ankles for sake of decency if anyone should see the Princess of the Moon in her nightclothes. At 14 she was just beginning to blossom into a woman and her beauty was beyond compare. She had been labeled the angel of the moon by many; including her closest friends, the Princess of the other planets.

Serenity reached up slender hands and pulled out the pins that held her buns in place. It fell to her shoulders, soft and silky, brushing against her neck in a familiar - yet strange - sensation. Idly, she fingered the pearl barrettes on her dresser before picking up her brush to begin the nightly grooming ritual.

Humming softly to herself, she let her mind wander as she counted the strokes. Midway through stroke 50, she stopped. Unable to help herself, her gaze was drawn to the window and the image of earth beyond it. Framed within the boundaries of the sill, it beckoned like a siren, seeming to call to her.

To draw her.

To tempt her.

_I wonder why it is forbidden to go there_, she mused. _Anything that shines with such life and beauty cannot be all bad_.

Her hands worked of their own accord, placing the brush back on the vanity as she stared out the window. Never losing sight of the colorful orb, Serenity crossed to her bed and crawled on her knees to the window. She crossed her arms on the sill and continued to stare at the forbidden orb with a soft sigh.

_One day, I am going to go there just because I can_, she promised herself silently. _Just to see if the planet is really as beautiful of place as mother says - and the people as mean. How anyone can be mean living on such a planet I cannot understand! Perhaps she is mistaken..._

Sitting up with a jerk, her eyes widened, the blue orbs lighting up with sudden excitement. _I could go now and see for myself! Mother would never know I am gone as long as I am back before breakfast..._

Recklessly, Serenity climbed off her bed and quickly went to her dresser, re-doing her buns rapidly. She'd put her hair up so many times that she was sure one day she wouldn't even need her mirror to know it was perfect. Once that task was complete, she turned to her wardrobe. _I need to change. If I meet any earth people I cannot very well let them see me in my nightdress! Of course... they may simply think this is how people dress here._

A giggle escaped her lips as she opened the wardrobe door, imagining Earth people believing that she normally dressed in such a piece of clothing as her nightgown. The amusement lasted only until she focused on the mess within - and then her smile fell with a small cry of dismay.

Her Mother usually gave her an idea of what to wear depending on what was going on that day. As her gaze traveled down the lengths of white, soft pink, peach, light blue and various other colored dresses, she fought a sense of impending... something. Almost as if her choice of gown was critical this evening though not why.

Sighing, she moved towards where her blue dresses were hanging and reached out one hand tentatively. Closing her eyes, she made a decision. Whatever felt best was what she would wear. Her hands encountered soft blue velvet that seemed to melt around her fingers. Opening her eyes, she quickly pulled the dress off its hanger.

_I hope mom does not find out_, she suddenly though as she removed her night dress and pulled on the soft, semi-formal gown. _I may be the Princess but I have no wish to be grounded._

Shaking off the thought, she reached behind her to button up the back of her dress.

So pale a blue it was almost white in color, the gown was made of supple velvet. It was a fabric and color that was only available to the royal families of the Silver Millennium and was produced solely on the moon.

Fastening the gown was simple; it had only three buttons and came only halfway up her back. It left her shoulders bare, the way she liked, and her hands and arms as well. The only adornment she choose wear was a golden bracelet she plucked from her jewelry box and settled on her right wrist.

Smoothing the white-blue fabric down over her small bust, Serenity bit her lip nervously. The dress was tight around her chest but she didn't mind - it would stay on better that way. She found herself absently thinking she'd soon need a new wardrobe as the soft fabric teased her sensitive fingertips. Indulging in a twirl, the skirt flared out revealing a multi-layered silk, velvet and satin creation, all of an even lighter blue than the dress. It settled about her in a cloud of soft fabric and she had to hold back a giggle.

The dress had no designs, save for a small, silver colored rose in the center of the bodice.

Perfect.

There were no hints except the moon rose design on the front as to her heritage and she had no intention of revealing it. If the stories her mother told were true, Earthlings were the nastiest, meanest most untrust-worthy people in their galaxy. As a precaution, she hid the crescent moon on her forehead with a thought, hoping the moon's magic would transfer with her to earth.

Serenity wrapped her arms about her waist, excitement bubbling through the trepidation and almost erasing it completely. Even if Earthlings were the worst people ever, she wanted to see the colors her mother spoke of so regretfully when she could be encouraged to speak of the Earth.

Slanting a look at the door, Serenity tiptoed to it. She checked first the salon and then the hallway before locking the doors and retreating back to her bed chamber. She turned to face the balcony door and then ran, almost tripping on her dress until she grabbed the front and held it up. Foregoing slippers or shoes, she figured she wouldn't need them if her mother's tales were to be believed.

A bracing breath brought her to the balcony doors, which she then threw open. One more bracing breath to calm her racing heart and then she slipped out onto her balcony. Closing her eyes, she focused on her innate powers. As a child of the moon she could do many things, including go somewhere the moons rays were touching. She shimmered, feeling herself flow into the moon's beams as she projected her destination and headed towards earth.

--

Polished boots kicked at the twig on the pathway and sent it skittering off into the shadows. Prince Endymion shook his head at his childish actions and instead concentrated on his surroundings.

The sweet, musky scent of roses teased his nostrils and he inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he lifted his head to the last rays of the fading sun. The warmth dwindled, taking with it the last of the light and he opened his eyes as the last of the sunbeams disappeared. In their place, the gentle beams of the rising moon swept through the area. The gardens were awash in moonlight after just a few moments and it became brighter as his eyes adjusted.

He continued to walk slowly through the garden, his mind on the events of the past day, most notably the discussion, if you could call it that, he'd had with his parents...

_**Earlier that day**_

_"Mother, you wished to speak with me?" The Prince walked into the throne room with even strides, asking the question even before the doors had completed opened._

_The Queen of Earth, Mindaya, regarded her son carefully. She sat regally on her throne, her soft brown hair falling in waves about her shoulders. Her brown eyes were the color of chocolate and just as warm. _

_Normally. _

_Today, looking at her errant son, they were simmering with repressed emotion, the most notable and recognizable being anger. _

_"Endymion, I cannot stand for this. You are 19 years old today; it is high time you found a suitable match! Your father and I are worried; you have been going through women like hot cakes since you turned 15. Surely you have found one you could marry and start a family with - as the crown Prince of Earth, you have responsibilities."_

_"Mother, I have told you before, and I tell you now. I have not found someone yet. Today is my birthday; you honestly think that in two short years I could find my soul mate? I have courted every woman you have asked me too; every noble woman from every court of earth has at least one suitable match and I have yet to find one that matches -me-." His words sang with resentment - he hated this topic and every time they broached it, he was that much more determined to remain a bachelor. "No, mother; I have not yet found the girl I have spent ten years searching for. If it takes another ten then so be it - but I will not marry a girl just to make you and father happy!"_

_The Queen's eyes flashed with intent. "If you are not engaged to the girl of your choice by your 21st birthday, Endymion, by God your father and I will decide for you. You will be wed to the girl of our choice if you do not choose on your own!"_

_Endymion stiffened with disbelief, staring at her incredulously. He'd expected to have weeks, months, and even years to find the woman he desired to spend his life with, not to have some hussy thrust at him for convenience! "You cannot do that!" _

_"We can and will if you continue to delay your decision."_

_He had no response, no come back, for his mother was right. Spinning on his heel, he stormed out of the throne room, his ocean blue eyes spitting fire. He knew what kind of wife he wanted. He knew what kind of woman suited him; his parents choice would saddle him with a woman he had no desire to wed and could never love. His mother just didn't understand - all he needed was time!_

_**Present**_

He walked purposely through the garden to his favorite spot. Passing through many stone and crystal arches with vines climbing their surfaces, Endymion ducked under the hanging branches of the weeping willow trees, brushed aside the soft petals of the dangling ferns and slipped beneath a waterfall, careful not to let the water dampen or spray his armor. Walking through a small cavern, he slipped beneath a low overhang and ducked his head so his 6'2" frame could pass. Finally, he pushed aside the branches on the other end and slid out, avoiding the spray of a small waterfall on this end and stepped down into the a clearing.

Inhaling deeply, he stretched and then let his gaze roam the small area.

The palace walls that encircled the area were overgrown with vines and weeds. Tall trees blocked out the view of the outside worlds, save for the view directly above. The moon was peaking over the trees as he stepped inside and the silver light illuminated the area, causing the little pond at the center to gleam silver. The grass underfoot was long but bent in the breeze but only grew around the base of the walls; the rest of the area was covered in moss. Beneath the moss was rock.

The waterfall where he'd emerged lent a very private air to the area and Endymion felt himself begin to relax. He reached up to remove his red cape and armor but hesitated, a strange feeling coming over him.

Something about this night felt different.

He smiled wryly, his lips twisting as he thought of his birthday. _That is the _only_ reason tonight is different,_ he thought sourly. _Today was my birthday and instead of getting a present I got an ultimatum; find a bride or they will find one for me. Some birthday._

Shaking off the melancholy thoughts - it was easier here than anywhere else in the Palace, he walked further into the clearing and stopped next to his favorite tree; a tall birch with low branches. With a hop, he swung himself into it, resting his back against the ancient trunk.

One knee came up and he bent it, resting his arm on it as he closed his eyes, the positioning of his body lending him balance. He inhaled the scent of the pines and that of the fresh water as it burbled merrily through the pond at the center and out through a small brook.

A sigh escaped as the peaceful feeling didn't last and his head dropped back against the trunk in a dejected posture.

His birthday had not gone as he'd hoped. His generals, his only real friends, had been away at the request of the Queen. He'd been given a new sword and dagger, a few new items of clothing but nothing about his birthday had been really special. Unless you counted the ultimatum his mother had given him.

Not that he did.

_How could she betray me so?_

--

The Moon's silver light hit the small clearing silently, unknown to Endymion, and the wind blew, ruffling the leaves of the trees and the Prince's cape. The petals of the wild flowers that grew between the grasses and in the rocky ground shook slightly and then calmed.

Endymion swore he heard the breeze sigh as he opened his eyes to a slit. He nearly fell off the branch as his gaze collided with the most beautiful female he had ever laid eyes on. She was petite, dressed in what looked to be silver and blue moon beams. He closed his eyes, certain he was dreaming, and that she would be gone when he opened them.

"Oh!"

At the startled exclamation, his eyes snapped open to see the angelic creature had collapsed to the ground, a puddle of white-blue fabric, golden hair and bare feet. Only to collapse for no apparent reason.

His mouth felt dry and he finally noticed it was open and shut it as he jumped into action. Dropping to the ground softly, crushing the moss underfoot as his boots made contact, he had every intention of going to this lovely young woman's gaze. In fact, a part of him felt compelled to do so - and not because of his chivalric training!

A slight breeze caught his cape and swirled it out behind him. He froze as she suddenly looked up, directly at him, her attention drawn by the movement. Their eyes locked and he found himself drawn into the clearest, purest blue eyes he had ever seen. The strangest sensation struck him... like he was falling...

A burst of fear bloomed in her eyes and drew him back to reality. Tears moistened the delicate lashes under her eyes as they darted about, prey trapped by the fox. Endymion swore softly; if he didn't know any better, he'd swear she thought he was going to hurt her!

"Are you alright?" Carefully modulating his tone so that it was comforting and unthreatening, he stepped towards her slowly. Absently he wondered why he wasn't mad this woman - more of a slip of a girl really now that he got a good look at her - had invaded his private place.

The girl lifted shaky arms to the ground, as if moving to get up, but her arms were quaking too badly.

Swift strides brought him to her side, his hands folding about her gently and lifting her into a sitting position.

She pulled away from him as his hands contacted her and her eyes still held a note of fear. They darted about the clearing as if looking for an escape - or confirmation. "Where am I?"

To Endymion her words, her voice, were those of a soft-spoken angel. There was a purity - an innocence - to her that he found appealing and he suddenly realized that she was very lost, very alone and extremely disoriented. He wasn't sure how he knew, but something in her posture, her tone - even her accent - made him positively certain.

"You are in the... in my garden." Keeping tone gentle and reassuring as he tried to take the fear out of her eyes, he offered the most basic of explanations. He wasn't about to explain it was a part of the royal gardens.

Baby blue irises clashed with midnight as she looked up at him and his breath caught. He felt as if she was looking into his soul.

"I... What planet am I on?" The fear eased, almost disappearing at this stranger's kindness. A strange yearning, pleading look came into her eyes. "Am I on Earth?"

He had enough presence of mind left not to laugh, but his bewilderment must have shown. "Of course, where else would you be?"

"I did it," she murmured to herself excitedly. "I really did it!"

Call him confused!

Endymion shook his head as if to clear it, staring at her completely take aback by the rapid mood swing. One minute she'd been sad and frightened and the next, like flicking a switch, she was elated.

And what exactly had she done?

As he watched her from his kneeling position, she tucked her legs under her and moved to get up. Automatically, he offered her his arm, his training kicking in, as he rose to his feet. A brilliant, dazzling smile lit her face as she accepted his arm with all the grace of a born noble woman.

Endymion was amazed at how light she was as she tried to get up, fell, and then tried to get up again. Her knees were shaking, as was the rest of her, and he knelt next to her. With a smile of his own, he fitted his hands easily around her tiny waist once more and lifted her up with care to set her on her feet. His hands remained loosely about her waist, lending her his strength as she fought to stay upright.

"Are you alright? Can you walk?"

"Usually." She gave him a shaky smile. "I... I am sorry. I am just not used to this gravity yet." She blushed becomingly, ducking her eyes away from his frankly admiring stare.

He raised an eyebrow. Not used to the gravity? "Where are you from?"

Removing one hand from her waist, he gently tilted her chin to meet his gaze.

"I..." Suddenly shadowed by the first stirrings of panic, her eyes were almost luminescent. "I cannot tell you."

Pulling away from him, she pushed away as if to run towards where she thought was an exit. No more than two steps away, gravity caught up with her again, making her legs wobble and she collapsed to the moss covered ground with a cry.

Her alarm was so unexpected, he didn't react quick enough to catch her. He hadn't expected his question to cause her to panic. Kneeling beside her, he offered a softly sincere apology. "My Lady, I am sorry. I did not mean to upset you." _At least, _he thought perversely,_ she can't run from me_.

"You are forgiven." The angelic creature looked up at him, responding in the same soft tone. "Noble sir, would you lend me your arm again? I am afraid my legs do not wish to co-operate."

Endymion went one better. Not only did he offer her his arm, but slid his free arm about her waist and helped her to her feet. Their gazes locked once more and, impulsively, he lifted the hand still caught within his own and kissed the backs of her fingers.

She blushed prettily at the touch of his mouth, but didn't pull away like a shy maiden unused to such attentions. It indicated her breeding in a fashion that intrigued him.

"I am Endymion." Deliberately neglecting to include his title, he hoped she was unfamiliar with the name. If she wasn't of his planet there was a good chance that she wouldn't know his name or his station and something in him wanted her to accept him for who he was, not because of what he was supposed to be.

"I am-"

He placed a gentle finger on her lips, cutting off her response. "Do not tell me your name; not yet." His soft instruction was more of a plea, and one that caused her eyes to widen in surprised delight. "You are an angel in my eyes; a woman born of moonlight. For as long as you are with me you shall be an angel; my angel. Would you mind if I call you that?"

Mutely, she shook her head - and for the first time her noted the unusual hairstyle she wore. Her golden locks turned to pure, glittering streams in the moonlight. Surprised that he hadn't noticed them until now because of the uniqueness he wondered just what they symbolized.

The two buns on either side of her head left her hair free to cascade down, well past her knees. The desire to see what her hair would look like under the influence of the sun followed immediately on that thought. Her hair almost hit the ground and as the soft strands slid over his fingers he had to repress a shudder of pleasure. They were softer than silk.

"You may call me what you like," she replied shyly. "Angel is what my mother calls me."

"Appropriate, I assure you." His thumb brushed over the backs of her fingers. "Shall I show you the rest of my little garden?"

Her smile was answer enough, but she nodded anyway. "Would you? Please? I have never seen so many colors or flowers." She pointed at the tree he'd been sitting on, curiosity written all over her features. "And what are those? I have never seen one before!"

Endymion folded her hand into his, using it to help her maintain her balance as he walked her slowly around the secret garden, allowing her to adjust to the gravity. That it gave him an opportunity to hold her, to touch her, wasn't lost on him and he found himself hoping she would take a long time to adjust to the gravity. "That is a tree - more specifically a Birch tree."

"Birch tree." She echoed softly, as if to embed the name in her mind. Tugging on his hand, she pushed him along towards another marvel that caught her eye. "And these?"

"Roses. You have never seen one?"

"Not like this. What is that stuff they grow with?"

"Grass."

"May I have a rose? It is truly gorgeous!"

"Wait!" Endymion caught her before she left his embrace, pulling her back firmly before she could touch it. "Do not touch it. You might hurt yourself if it bites you."

"How can a flower bite someone? We have roses where I come from but they cannot hurt us."

He laughed, amused by her innocent question and drew her nearer the bush. Carefully, he slid his fingers under the bud and tilted it to reveal the stem. "It has thorns, see? These little spiky things are sharp and they make sure animals and birds cannot eat the rose. It allows it to grow in peace."

"Oh." Unable to avoid sounding disappointed as she was, she didn't even try. Such a treasure would have been cherished as a memento of this evening - and his company - but she wasn't about to tell him that. Instead she offered him a glimmer of possibility - of hope for a future meeting. "Perhaps one day I will show you our gardens and that we do not have flowers that can bite us."

"I would like that.

Turning the subject back to his garden, she eagerly asked questions as they walked around and as the minutes turned into hours her body adjusted to the Earth's gravity. She committed everything Endymion told her to memory, looking at the greens and blues and reds that never were anywhere on the moon.

Through the hours, she learned that there were many different flowers and that a waterfall made ponds, rivers and streams; that trees have all different names, that she was walking on moss, not grass and that the two were distinctly different. They talked for close to two hour before she finally exhausted all of her pressing questions about the garden.

They went back to study the roses many times at her request.

It was a night with no more than a puff of a breeze and so there were no bugs. Endymion was thankful for small mercies. This Angel had pulled knowledge from him that he hadn't needed in years - knowledge he'd never dreamed of needing again. The last time he'd had to learn about botany, he'd been closer to ten years old. It was staggering how little she knew and more than a little impressive that she seemed so interested in the garden.

Leading her to the tree he'd been sitting on when she'd first appeared, he grasped her around the waist and lifted her onto the lowest branch. Gasping, her small hands clutched his arms in surprise as her feet left the ground.

"Endymion! What-?"

"Easy, Angel," he told her with a soft laugh. "I would not let you fall." His lips tilted in a heart melting smile, "I do not believe you would fall anyway; you would probably fly away if I let go."

Blushing, she felt the branch under her bottom, but refused to let go of his hands. If her earlier experience with the gravity of this planet was any indication it would hurt a lot if she fell. "Are you certain it is safe?"

"As long I don't let you go."

The confidence in his words calmed her and she swung her legs cautiously - only to blush as one of her bare feet connected with the cold metal of the armor covering his thigh. She'd felt the creases while they'd been walking, but hadn't paid it much attention; there are been so many fascinating things to learn. Now, with nothing else to hold her attention, she turned it to her escort and asked the question she'd been wondering since she'd first seen him.

"Why do you wear armor like that?" Her eyes were wide and guileless even as the shyly ran her finger up his arm to trace the metallic surface that covered his shoulders.

Catching her hand, he tilted his head slightly to look her in the eye. "It's part of my station, little one." He answered her as honestly as he could, keeping his words soft.

The Angel teetered a little on the limb and he wrapped his other arm around her waist to give her added balance - and also gave him the opportunity to step closer. They were almost nose to nose, she only slightly higher when sitting on the branch. Her hands came up to rest lightly on his armor above his heart and he couldn't help but notice how her small fingers looked extremely pale next to the black polish of his breastplate.

Darkness and light.

"Do you ever take it off?"

He froze, caught so completely off guard by her innocent question he couldn't answer it - only to be taken further aback by her follow up comment.

"It looks very uncomfortable."

The soft fabric of her skirt brush against his hand as he tightened his grip on her waist and the fabric pooled about her feet to enveloping his legs. Her hair was dangling behind her, golden streamers blowing in the faint breeze. Her innocent words had affected him in an unexpected fashion - he hadn't been able to avoid thinking about what her innocent words had implied - and he swallowed hard. Clearing his throat, he answered her guardedly.

"Uncomfortable or not, it is a necessary evil."

"Why?"

Why indeed. "I train daily with the guard and at unexpected hours."

"Then you never remove it?"

"Only to sleep."

Tilting her head, she looked down at him, her eyes turning the color of a robin's egg as she shyly traced a small design on his breastplate. "Would you... take it off for me?"

He swore his heart stopped and nearly fell to his knees at her words - until she finished.

"It hurts to stand next to you with that digging into my ribs."

Laughter erupted from between his lips at his presumption. The swift change in her expression happened in the blink of an eye and the hurt that shadowed her gaze took him by surprise.

"Do you think that hurting me is funny?" After all the nice things he'd done, she's hoped she wasn't wrong about him. She'd hoped he was indeed the nice, caring man she'd just seen and not someone who would take advantage of her like her mother had warned.

"_No_!" Endymion modulated his tone after the first swift denial. "No. I do not think it is funny at all. In fact, I never want to hurt you, or to see you hurt."

"Really?"

"I was laughing at myself, not you - never you. Forgive me?"

A soft smile split her lips and she leaned in close. Color stained her cheeks as she tilted her head to plant a soft, shy kiss on his cheek. "I forgive you."

Endymion lifted her down from the branch so she could stand as he stepped back. Her fingers reluctantly let him go, reaching to the tree she'd been seated on for support. "Endymion?"

"Patience, Angel."

The Angel's eyes widened as, instead of reaching for her once more, he lifted his hands to the fasteners holding his cape to his breastplate. It slid to the ground and he paid it little heed as he began to work on his shoulder guards and breastplate. Snaps and buckles undid quickly, sliding free with such speed that he barely caught the heavy armor as it loosened. Hauling it over his head, he placed it aside.

Un-strapping his sword, he placed it next to the breastplate before working on the lower body protection. The Cuisses came off first, along with his lower mid-section protection that included his codpiece. Kneeling, he unfastened first one greave and then the other. They easily came off over his boots, and he placed them next to the rest of his armor.

He turned to look at her and found she was watching him intently, only to glance away modestly when she saw she'd been caught. A smile spread across his lips once more - one that couldn't hide his self-satisfaction, or awareness.

Endymion was tall by anyone's standards, standing at just over six feet. His midnight blue eyes and hair the color of a night sky lent him an air of mystery and power that he'd often used to his advantage. His movements were fluid as he turned towards her, the easy way he held himself betraying a confident, even arrogant, personality. Fortunately, he had yet to pull anything remotely arrogant with her and for that she was grateful.

It was a nice switch from the treatment she usually received from the males of court. In her experience, they all believed they were Selene's gift and that she - and every other female - should actually be _flattered_ by any attention they wished to bestow. When she didn't swoon at their feet, they found it rather ego breaking - to say the least.

Releasing the tree, she took a hesitant step towards Endymion, extending her hand towards him. "Endymion..."

There was no need to finish whatever the half formed thought as he closed the distance and took her hand in his.

With a gentle tug, he pulled her into his arms. Enfolding her tightly in his embrace, he realized as soon as she was flush against him, what a bad idea it was to have removed all of that armor. Her every curve was suddenly, but softly, molded to his body. With a soft groan, he bowed his head to her shoulder. With his armor on there had at least been a barrier between them, one that would be difficult to remove with her in his arms. Not to mention the remote chance of keep his self-control.

Sensing the new tension in his frame, she froze with her arms against his chest and her ear over his heart. She heard it beating rapidly, in time with her own. "Endymion?"

"Yes, Angel?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Oh."

Exhaling raggedly, he closed his eyes as he exerted an enormous amount of will to keep from kissing this woman-child in his arms. He was amazed to find that he, the master of self control, could be brought to his knees by this girl. It was a frightening revelation. Unleashing a fraction of his restraint, he turned his head and planted a feather soft kiss against her cheek.

Unconsciously, she seemed to lean into his kiss and he pulled back, turning his face away so they were cheek to cheek. To compensate, and let her know it wasn't anything she had done, his ran his hands from her waist up to her shoulders, the backs of his hands brushing against the underside of her hair.

They stood in silence, her hands slowly sliding from his chest, upwards over his shoulders until they were around his neck. He ducked unconsciously to help her as she leaned in closer, throwing her slight weight against him. She stepped onto the tops of his boots as she straightened, hugging her to him tightly. She was soft... yielding under his touch... and yet... he sensed that she also had awesome power should her need to use it arise.

Silent minutes passed before he felt more than heard her regretful sigh. "I have to go back home now; the moon is starting to set. I did not realize how late it was."

He pulled back sharply, stung. "You are leaving? Must you?" His disbelieving eyes flew to her own remorseful ones.

"I have too. If I am caught..." The words seemed to stick in her throat.

"Will I ever see you again?"

Tears filled her eyes she shook her head. "I can never come back." A broken sob hug in the air between them as she tore herself from his embrace. "I am not supposed to be here in the first place."

Their eyes locked and his heart jumped painfully in his chest, as if it were being torn from his chest. He had to see her again - he just _had _to!

Without a backwards glance, she ran to the brightest moonbeam in the garden and stopped. Her hands clenched for a charged moment and then, as if losing some inner battle, she turned to face him, her eyes and hair glittering in the moonlight. Tears sparkled like silver rain drops on her lashes. She stood no more than ten feet from him but it felt as if a chasm had opened between them.

An insurmountable distance he was powerless to cross.

Endymion watched her go, unable to move, the tearing, aching sensation in his chest something he didn't quite understand - and understood all too well. He'd never been on the receiving end of a broken heart, but he'd broken enough of them to know the feeling now. The thought of never seeing her again was unbearable. "Never?"

"Maybe one day... my Endymion," her voice shook, betraying how close to verge of break down she was. Folding her hands together, her voice broke on the next plea. "Never forget me?"

"It would be impossible to forget you, Angel. I shall wait for you here every night should it take a thousand years before I see you again."

His promise was heartfelt and, as if drawn by an invisible force, he moved towards her. One trembling hand stretched towards him as he reached for her, seeming to need the comfort as much as he was compelled to give it. He tears were doing things to his insides, pulling at his heartstrings, and he didn't realize that he, too, had tears in his eyes.

Sobbing softly, she let him pull her close, tilting her head towards him. His head descended slowly, pausing for a fraction of a second as he let her see his intent, and then he deliberately brushed a chaste kiss over her lips. He gave her no time to react, but let her go immediately. The tracks of her tears were plainly visible on her cheeks, her eyes shining with misery.

Impulsively, he chose that moment to produce something for her. A trick of his, a power that had always been with him, allowed him to pull it from midair, an action that shocked her almost as much as his kiss. It was a gift that would always keep him in her mind.

A red rose.

Their fingers gently caressed as she took it, her finger tips lingering against his. Careful of the thorns, she put it over her heart and folded her hands over top. She looked at him one more time and then closed her eyes as the rays of the moon shone down on her, her tears shining silver in the moonlight. As she disappeared, Endymion heard her whisper as surely as if she were in the clearing, the words wrapping around his heart and filling his soul.

"When you see the moon shine, know that someone is looking back at you. And thinking of you..."

Endymion looked at the moon abruptly, his eyes widening in dismay. "She is from the moon? My Angel is from the moon?"

A tear tracked down one cheek as he sent his thoughts heavenward. _I'll think of you, Angel_.

Something glinting on the ground where the angel had appeared earlier caught his eye - somewhere from where she'd first fallen. He stepped towards it, going down on one knee. It was in the shape of a star; golden and glinting in the fading moonlight. He scooped it up. The moment he touched it a song began to play. His eyes went heavenward as he held the locket in his hand. Long after the moon had set he remained standing in his secret garden staring after it... and wondering.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Reappearing on her balcony as the last rays of the moon touched the earth, Serenity felt the reassuring weightlessness that was the moon's gravity. In her delicate hand was clutched a rose of the purest red, but she didn't look at it - her gaze was focused on the orb above her and the man she'd left behind. Closing her eyes, the image of Endymion's face flitted across the back of her eyelids.

_Endymion._

Carelessly, she shifted her hand on the rose, clutching it tighter only to cry out when her index finger caught on one of the thorns.

"Aie!"

Dropping it reflexively, her eyes popped open as she brought the injured finger to her mouth and tasted blood. Tears welled in her eyes as she crouched next to the flower. The flower was only now settling to the ground as she did, seeming to have drifted in slow motion, to the ground.

Picking it up carefully she held it close as she continued to suck on her injured finger. The rose firmly in hand, she rose to her feet and entered her room, being sure to close the balcony doors behind her. She looked around cautiously; going to check her door, making sure no one had entered and noticed her gone. She breathed a sigh of relief as she found the doors still locked.

Walking back over to the dresser she placed the rose on it - where she wanted to display it - and then frowned. _How am I ever going to keep it without someone noticing the color?_

Chewing on her lower lip, she looked around her room, drawing a blank until she came back to her dresser. Her eyes brightened as she pulled out one of her drawers and dug beneath the undergarments. A small book was pulled from its hiding spot, the worn cover embossed in tarnished golden thread which read "_The History of Earth"_.

A flick of her thumb opened the book to the center - and then she paused. Reaching for the rose, she carefully grasped it t avoid getting cut once more. She inhaled the sweet scent, memorizing the smell before placing it between the pages and pressing the book closed. Hating the thought of having to press this beautiful flower and not show it off, she knew she had no other choice. If her mother ever found out that she had been to earth she was sure to be punished - and not any normal punishment.

What she couldn't risk was the chance that her mother might forbid her to return, to deny her the chance to see Endymion once more. Replacing the prohibited book in its place, she then - for the second time that night - undid her hair. Restless, she picked up her brush and opened the door to her sitting room, walking towards the door as she ran the bristles through her hair.

Voices outside her door drew her attention and she paused mid-stroke to cock her head towards the door.

"Are you certain?"

"Positive. The Queen said that the Princess needs to be taught some of their fighting techniques. Apparently the little girl is attracting quite the crowd when any of the parties are held. The Queen is worried some over amorous suitor will try something with the girl."

Serenity clenched one hand around the brush handle, suppressing the urge to go scold the two nitwits. Not knowing who they were, and dressed as she was, she knew she wouldn't have made much of an impression and her mother was always telling her to be mindful of her station. Creeping close to the door, she pressed her ear against it to hear them better.

"You're kidding - a child that young? Why, who would want to dance - or anything else for that matter - with a child without curves?"

There was a sound of musical laughter as the two voiced passed outside her door.

Tears clouded her eyes and brushed them away. She'd show them, she was going to be beautiful, just like her mother. Let them laugh now... they wouldn't be laughing in the future.

"Indeed. I heard that the handsome man from the ninth planet of galaxy 4 - I think his name is Prince Diamond? - is quite in love with her. The two haven't even met yet."

"Really? What did he hear about her?"

"He apparently saw a picture and fell in love with her eyes." There was a soft giggle. "Can you imagine? Falling in love with those baby eyes? I don't think so!"

"Come now, the Princess' eyes are her redeeming feature." The other voice carried a teasing reprimand. "She's got to have something to make up for being all angles and planes!"

"She _is_ the sweetest person, even if she has a thing for hanging around with those warriors from the other planets. Not to mention the outcasts around the palace."

The voices had been holding a stationary position a few feet away from the Princess' door and were now beginning to fade as they grew distant, slightly muffled by retreating footsteps.

"Well, it's a good thing she'll never go to Earth. I hear that the prince is a real ladies' man! All that ravens colored hair and those dark ocean blue eyes - he's a handsome one that one that Prince End..." the voice trailed off as the two walked out of earshot.

"Prince who?" The whispered query was met with silence and she pressed her ear closer to the door, straining to hear more.

But it was no use - the voices were gone.

Pulling back, she worried her lower lip, staring at the doors in disbelief and confusion. "My Endymion could not the man they spoke of, could he? A Prince from Earth who looks like him from that description, though..." she trailed off, and abruptly, shaking her head decisively. "No... There must be lots of men with black hair and blue eyes on earth."

The realization she was talking to an empty room, her hair trailing out behind her and her brush in hand, made her blush. It was not something Princesses did. Walking hastily back into her bedroom, she placed her brush on the vanity and reached back to undo the buttons on her gown.

It slipped down her body with a minimum of help and she placed it on her bed before pulling her nightdress back on. Settling to onto her bed in a pool of pink fabric and golden hair, she lifted the velveteen dress in hand and carefully inspected it for stains. A silent sigh of relief escaped when she found none, though she'd been almost certain all that falling, she blushed at the thought, had left a mark.

The dress was no worse for wear and showed no signs of her trip to earth. Hanging it back in the wardrobe where she'd obtained it, she smothered a yawn with one hand as she climbed between cool satin sheets. The night had brought an unexpected boon and despite the sadness of having to leave Endymion, she was certain he'd greet her in her dreams.

--

Endymion woke to a breeze ruffling his bangs and tickling his eyelids as a soft melody played in the background. He could feel immediately that he was lying on his bed, a hard knob digging into his side. By the gentle wind blowing over his face he knew he wasn't in his chambers at the royal palace - though the scent of the gardens permeated the air in a pleasant way his rooms lacked. His eyes flew opened as the smell triggered the memories from the previous night, sights, sounds and smells flooding back into his suddenly reawakened consciousness.

"Angel?"

Pushing himself to his elbows, his midnight eyes darted around the clearing searching for a sign of the angelic creature he had met the night before. His gaze finally fell on the pile of his armor sitting a few feet away - except for his shoulder plates which he'd used as a pillow of sorts - and a locket in the shape of a star that rested by his right hand, softly playing the melody he'd woken to.

No other sign of her.

He sat up completely, stretching, yawning and scratching his head as an itch formed on his scalp. His fingers closed about the locket as he lifted it from its resting place and looked around, idly wondering what time it was. The position of the sun in the sky indicated it was still early, several hours before noon, and he smiled slightly, running a hand through his hair to straighten it slightly. It must look devilish after sleeping on something so hard all night.

Endymion stretched back out, enjoying the solitude as much as the silence. _This is nice,_ he thought absently. _No one to wake me but the sound of the locket my Angel dropped and the whisper of the breeze. Maybe I'll sleep outside of the palace more often. _

Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the feel of the breeze as it tugged at his hair and clothing and the way it wrapped the melody of the locket about him. The warmth of the rising sun on his face finally convinced him he should be up and moving, and with a regretful sigh he rolled to his feet. Kicking off his boots, he looked at the small pool of water and the waterfall that had built it. He quickly shucked his clothes, leaving them on the bank, and then dropped into the pool naked. He shivered as the cold water hit his skin.

"Cold!"

Gritting his teeth, he dunked his whole body. He was pleasantly surprised to find that the small pool, no more than 10 foot by 10 foot roughly square, was deep enough that he could dunk himself just by bending his knees. By standing on the bottom, his toes squishing in algae, the water came up to his neck and almost all the way to his chin. It was cold, but the depth of the water was a nice switch from the infernal tub he had to use at home. He could barely sit in the thing to wash, let alone lie down! He quickly scrubbed his hands through his hair and then climbed out of the water. He shook his head, spraying droplets everywhere and then, lying naked on the moss-covered ground, he let the sun dry him off.

The heat of the day was rapidly increasing as the sun rose higher into the sky and he was dry in no time. He quickly dressed, first in his clothing and his armor, placing the Star Locket underneath his breastplate over his heart. Making sure he didn't forget anything, he strapped his sword back on and then ducked back into the passageway behind the waterfall. He paused at the other entrance, his eyes falling on the two figures that were sitting nearby watching the beautiful waterfall. Biting back a curse, he silently crouched down to wait. He didn't want to risk anyone else knowing about his secret hideaway. With nothing better to do, he listened to the conversation and idly drew in the soft dirt with one finger.

"I hear that the moon Queen is thinking of abolishing the forbidden laws between the earth and the moon."

"You're _not_ serious? The Lunarians would actually do that - even with the consequences?"

"Oh yes, I hear the Queen is rather put out with the fact that someone eliminated the Earth from the Alliance those thousands of years ago when the law was first brought in. Apparently she thinks Earth can be a very powerful ally. Besides, nothing has happened with the laws in place, surely nothing will happen in the future."

One of the two ladies sniffed disdainfully. "Indeed. I just hope she's not intending a marriage alliance."

Endymion looked up at this one's words, his eyes narrowing, everyone seemed to want to plan his wedding all of a sudden - even women he hardly knew and courts he'd never visited.

"After all," the same woman continued, "everyone knows that the Prince is going to marry me. Not some little moon twit."

"Beryl, are you sure you should be talking about the Prince like that? I mean, he only danced with you once, and showed you the rose garden - at your insistence, I might add. He could have any woman he wants! With those gorgeous blue eyes... Oh, they're to _die_ for!"

Beryl let out a sputter of amazement. "He showed me the rose gardens because I asked to see them yes, but he wanted too. I could tell by the way he was looking at me... He's totally head over heels for me, I tell you!"

The other lady laughed. "I take it you can't see how someone of his age and maturity would want to be aligned with the moon and have to marry a girl that's barely into her teens, then?"

"Indeed not! I'm closer to his age by far, only a year younger. I should think that was obvious. Besides, the moon brat probably can't match my beauty anyway."

Endymion's eyes narrowed at Beryl's haughty tone and her assumptions. He'd never met the royal family on the Moon, but as a member of Royalty himself, he felt the distain as if it'd been aimed his way. A startling through intruded. _Could my Angel have been the moon princess_? Images and memories from the previous night flashed before his eyes, seeming to shimmer and disperse with the falling of the water before him. Her breeding and speech had indicated nobility, but that didn't make her Royalty. He shook his head at the fanciful thought. _Impossible. My Angel was far too sweet to be royalty._

"Oh you're wrong there Beryl, I heard from a visiting diplomat that the daughter has just beginning to blossom and if the rumors are true she's going to be just as gorgeous, maybe more so, as her mother. Princess Serenity is starting to grow up and many men from all galaxies have been asking the Queen for her hand in marriage. I wouldn't discount her so easily."

"Ha! She's probably got all lines and angles. Look at these curves, Hianna, no moon brat can compare. And my hair? No one has the flame color like mine. Not to mention these eyes. These are the eyes that captured the Prince's heart. I'm irresistible!"

"Beryl, you're not hearing me. The Princess is rarely seen, but it's rumored she's got hair the color of gold that shimmers like the sun and blue eyes that you wouldn't believe. She's shouldn't be discounted so easily. She's broken as many hearts, if not more, than our fair Prince. Only difference is that hers are mostly by accident."

"Whatever. She's no match for me. Where do you suppose the Prince is this morning...?" Their voices trailed off as the two ladies suddenly began to move.

Endymion stood, watching them through the water, his eyes burning with a midnight colored fire. _Beryl will pa_y, he thought darkly. _If for no other reason than neglecting to mind her tongue - no one should be allowed to a bash royal family that way._

As the ladies disappeared, Endymion slipped from behind the waterfall.

Beryl. She'd claimed he'd danced with her so where did he know her from...? A grimace crossed his features as he placed her. She was from of the families his mother had invited. He hadn't seen her face through the waterfall, but he didn't need to as he remembered. To call her curvaceous was being modest and the amazing red hair that surrounded her like a fiery halo had mildly piqued his interest initially. Yet, after last night, he knew she would never compare to his moonlight Angel.

Remembering her innocent smile brought a smile of his own and quickly made his way back through the gardens to the palace. He jumped to his second story balcony easily and slipped into his room. His mother already knew he was gone, he suspected, but he swore he wouldn't give her the pleasure of seeing him come in too late for the morning court session. His habit of arriving late would serve him well this morning - thankfully it was rare that he was needed before he chose to get there.

Locking the door behind him, and quickly unbuckled and shucked his armor, wondering why he'd bothered to put it back on. The locket he placed on his pillow - but left closed. Changing out of his black shirt and pants, he tossed them in his hamper. Servants were a necessary evil, but he couldn't stand keeping his room cluttered. Scanning the room as he slipped a new shirt over his head, he was pleased to see nothing was out of place. Even his armor, where it lay on his bed to be replaced after he finished changing looked neat and tidy.

His room was done in blacks, navy blues and dark greens. It held a huge bed, a dresser, a desk, and a chair. There was also a floor length mirror on one wall. He had a small, half-wall wardrobe that held numerous pairs of black clothing. He went and checked his chamber door, finding it unlocked, and wasn't surprised. He rarely locked his door and the servants would have told the Queen of his absence. The sun filtered through the window onto his armor, causing it to glitter.

A flash of gold caught his eye and he moved to examine it, buttoning the buttons on his sleeves as he did. His breath caught, lodging in his throat as his heart hammered painfully against his ribs. There, trapped by his armor, was a silken strand of his angel's hair.

Gently prying it from between the buckles and metal, he ran it through his fingers. It was long, dangling from his hand almost to the floor. Careful movements wound the strand around his fingers, the length shimmering like golden fire in the sunlight. With a smile, he brought it to his face and gently ran it over his cheek.

Endymion froze as he realized that he was doing - acting like a lovesick fool! Him, the crown prince of earth, over a little slip of a girl he'd met for a few hours!

Despite the realization, he placed the strand of pure gold on his dresser with care before thinking better of it. Moving to retrieve the star locket, and - keeping it closed - he moved back to his dresser and knelt. A glance towards the door showed he was still alone and pulled out a box that he kept in the bottom drawer. Opening the lid revealed a teddy bear, worn and patched from years of use, and he ran one hand over it in greeting. He placed the locket and golden strand in with it, directly in its lap so the bear protected the delicate strand. Replacing lid, he slid the box back into the drawer and then stood to finish getting dressed.

Ready to face the day, he was smiling as he opened his chamber door and strode into the palace. Today, even though he knew contact with the moon was forbidden, he was going to talk with his mother about abolishing that law so that he could see his Angel again. No matter what it took, he swore he would hold her again and - this time - he would be able to keep her.

--

Princess Serenity calmly ate her breakfast, her small fingers easily finding the right utensils without thought. While her eyes never left her plate as he mother spoke about the duties she was to attend that day, and she registered the words, her thoughts were with a certain handsome Earthling. An Earthling she couldn't speak about, or share with anyone and the priceless gift he'd given her.

"...and when you are finished with your speech lessons you are to join the rest of your guard in the training garden. I want them to teach you some basic hand-to-hand combat abilities. You do not mind, do you dear?"

The Princess didn't answer, not really hearing the question."

"Serenity?"

Serenity looked up, startled. "Yes?"

"You do not mind training with your guard, do you?"

"No mother, I do not mind." Putting her utensils down, she patted her lips with her napkin. "May I be excused? I have to change before my voice lesson."

"Of course dear."

Rising, she folded her napkin properly beside her plate, only to freeze at her mother's next words.

"Angel, are you alright?"

An invisible fist squeezed her chest, _his_ voice calling her Angel echoing in her head. _His _voice. Tears flooded her eyes and she choked, forcing herself to speak calmly lest her mother hear them. "My name is Serenity, mother, just like yours. Please, do not call me Angel."

"I have called you that since you were a baby; what-"

"No longer!" Serenity couldn't explain, didn't try, as she turned on her heel and fled.

Queen Serenity stared after her daughter shocked. _What's wrong with my baby? What's bothering her so much that she can't talk to me?_

--

The Princess ran to her room, tearing through the sitting room to her bedroom and shut the door quickly; hot tears leaked down her cheeks from beneath closed eyelids as she slid down the door and buried her face in the fabric of her dress. The cool material didn't help any and she wrapped her arms around her legs as her body was wracked with uncontrollable tears. Biting the fabric, using it to muffle the sounds of her crying so that nobody would think anything was wrong with her; she gave in to the desolation she'd been feeling since waking that morning.

Endymion's image was behind her eyes and she cried all the harder. Breaking the rules had been an adventure, one that she'd embarked upon with innocent intentions. Now, in the light of day, she knew there was nothing innocent about it and the thought, the knowledge, that she would never see Endymion again was like being stabbed repeatedly in the heart.

She cried until a soft knock on her door a few minutes later brought her head up sharply, one hand covering her mouth.

"Serenity, dear? Are you alright?" Her mother's concern was palatable.

Serenity took a deep breath, swallowing hard and attempted to sound normal. "Perfectly, mother." The moment she spoke, she knew she shouldn't have said anything. Her voice was hoarse, if only slightly, and husky from her tears.

"May I come in and talk to you?"

Panic made her heart skip a beat. "I... would prefer if you did not mother." Another hot tear trickled out from the corner of her eye and she swiped at it, managing to smear the crystalline liquid over her cheek. "I am just changing my dress. I will be at my voice lesson in a few minutes."

"Ang- sweetie, I am worried about you. Please? If you cannot speak with me, then talk to Minako or one of the other senshi - but please, talk to someone."

"I will think about it." The promise was empty - there was no way she could speak with anyone about what made her cry. "I will be out in a few minutes, mother."

Moving away from the door, she pushed herself to her feet and walked to her dresser. Another tear trickled down her cheek and she gripped the edges of her dressed tightly. It took several deep breaths before she felt she was able to control herself and finally registered what she was looking at.

A basin of cool water sat on her dresser and she quickly scrubbed her face so that no trace of her tears was visible. The cloth was soft, but she applied enough pressure to make it hurt, punishing herself for the loss of control - all over a nickname her mother had been calling her since she could remember!

_I cannot believe I lost it in front of mother!_ Scrubbing her cheeks viciously, she rubbed them until they smarted and then patted them dry. _Now mother will never stop bothering me about it. I cannot tell the girls either, they would tell her I went to earth and then I would be in a lot of trouble_. With a sigh, she went to change her dress. _No more than I already am, I suppose. Would it be so bad to share my secret with just one person?_

Her gaze was drawn upwards and over to the blue and green orb of the Earth that was just visible over the horizon. Pausing at the door of her wardrobe, her hand clenched about it and the desolate feeling returned. _Endymion..._

Forcing herself to look away, she closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply once more. She would _not_ lose her composure again; would not make herself the fool simply because something reminded her of _him_ - though, why it affected her so greatly she didn't know. All she knew was that it was painful, almost physically so, to be apart from him. A few hours in someone's company had never affected her as profoundly before and nothing in her experience prepared her for it.

Turning her head away, she looked back into her wardrobe and pulled her formal gown from its hangar. When she had lessons, her mother insisted she wear it - something about upholding the expected image.

She disliked the thing immensely and what it stood for.

It was nice enough, yes, the gown having been made from the whitest of fabrics, sewn together with moonbeams, or so the rumors went. The bodice was embroidered with gold and lined with peals. It was another gown that was done up in the back and didn't cover her shoulders. Quickly changing into it and restyling her hair, she checked to make sure no signs of her weeping were still visible. The cool and calm image of the formally clad Moon Princess that greeted her, despite the lingering sadness in her eyes, unexpectedly bolstered her courage and she was able to smile a small smile.

Another small knock at her door drew her attention. "Serenity, are you all right? You're not coming down with something are you?"

"No, aunt Mianna, I am fine."

"May I come in, dear? There's something I wanted to talk with you about."

Serenity sighed and opened the door. There was no use putting her aunt off - if Mianna wanted to talk to you, you listened. It was that simple.

Framed in the doorway stood a woman who could have been her mother's twin - tall and stately, the blonde had an air of royalty that had nothing to do with her upbringing. A blue bow at the back of her head held half of her hair and the rest was left to hang loose. On her forehead was a tiara with an orange stone in the center, the color of Venus, and she wore a short, sailor's fuku, also orange, with high-heeled shoes. One of the Queen's court, she was also one of the Queen's protectors. Her daughter, a member of Princess' Serenity's court, also wore the fuku of a sailor most of the time that was orange. Though, the younger Venus wore a red bow so not to be mistaken with her mother.

Mianna stepped inside her niece's room and closed the door behind her. "Serenity, I think it's time you know the truth."

Serenity blinked. Whatever she'd been expecting, it hadn't been that. "Pardon? I am sorry, aunt Mianna, but that is _not _what I expected to hear!"

"I know, darling. Take a seat; this could take some time to explain."

Seating herself on her bed, she watched as her aunt took the chair by her vanity. "What do you mean, 'the truth'?"

Mianna pulled the chair close to her niece and took her hands. "I know you went to Earth last night, Serenity, and I know whom you met."

Stiffening, Serenity almost yanked her hands back but she forced herself to remain calm and meet her aunt's gaze. She didn't try and deny it - her aunt had always been able to tell when she was lying - and the tremble in her voice betrayed her nervousness. "Are you going to tell mother?"

Mianna shook her head. "No, Serenity, I am not. She would not understand. My sister thinks she knows everything but in fact she knows little of the heart. She loved your father very much, Serenity, but she would not understand the soul-bond if it was ever explained to her." A rueful smile accompanied her clarification. "And believe me, it _was_ explained to her."

"Soul-bond?"

Nodding, Mianna reached up to touch the crescent moon that shone with a golden light on Serenity's forehead. "Yes, honey, soul-bond. Last night I was watching the stars closely and I saw something happen. More particularly I felt it happen. As collieries to the goddess of love and beauty my daughter and I can sometimes feel and see when two people are meant to be. Last night she came to me because we had both felt something stronger than anything ever felt before. We looked for the answers and, as I am stronger than your cousin at reading and detecting the signs, took it upon myself to find out. Minako doesn't know what happened exactly, but last night I saw the merging of two souls in a vision; one from Earth and one from the Moon." She looked at Serenity with clear blue eyes, squeezing the Princess' captured fingers. "Endymion and you, Serenity, forged the last threads of a bond last night that can't be broken, not even by death."

Wrenching her hands away, Serenity stared at her aunt in shock. It was unfathomable; she couldn't believe what her aunt had just revealed to her. Oh, she'd heard of the mythical soul bonding and had just shrugged it off as a tale from the past. Now, here was her aunt telling her that she was not only wrong for disbelieving in them but that she was a part of one!

It was too much for her to handle on top of everything else and her eyes rolled back in her head as she fainted.

--

The morning's sessions were long and tedious, just as Endymion had expected, and the moment they ended, she pulled his mother to the side. He held her arm respectfully, leaning down to speak with her softly. "Mother, I need to speak with you."

"Yes, Endymion?" Taking a sip of the glass she was holding, she stopped and turned to look at him.

"Why is contact between the Earth and the Moon forbidden?"

The glass paused as it was descending from her lips. "Pardon?"

"You heard me. I wish to know why."

The Queen looked up and down the halls, which were bustling with servants, guards and other assorted people and shook her head. "Not here. Come."

Endymion followed his mother down the winding halls of the palace, up many flights of stairs and finally into a small study-like room. His mother bolted and locked the door behind them, turning to face him guardedly. "Why are you suddenly asking me about the Moon?"

"For my own reasons; I remember hearing stories, but I want the truth. Why is it forbidden for Earth and the Moon to come into contact?"

His mother closed her eyes sadly and he saw that she was in fact aged. She usually looked so young but suddenly she looked so very old indeed. Her words were soft and strained, so much so he had to step closer to hear them - and then only just. "Because of you my son."

As if slapped, he reared back sharply. "Me? How is a law that was passed hundreds of years ago because of me?"

"More specifically, because of you and the Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." Mindaya sighed, opening her eyes to regard her son sadly. "Before you were born there was a prophecy that two soul-bonded children would be born, one on Earth to the Royal family, one on the Moon to their Royal family, and if they should ever meet it would bring about the end of Peace and the fall of the Silver Millennium."

Reeling with the revelation, Endymion found himself suddenly sitting in a chair with no recollection of how he'd gotten there. "Why?"

"The end of peace is not something desired by any of the planets allied with the Moon! If it means keeping the descendants of our two planets separated for all eternity then we have to pay that price! You and she have to pay that price."

Endymion leapt to his feet. "I have no desire to have my life lived and planned for me."

"You are Royalty, the crowned Prince - it is your duty-"

"Duty be damned!" He spat the words viciously. "I have heard the stories, I know of the legends. Soul Bonds seemed like fairy tales and mist, but you _always_ ensured I knew about them. Was this why?"

"Yes."

"I cannot tolerate the fact that you and those before you would plot to keep two destined souls away from one another! Mother, you know the legends - you are the one who ensured I knew them. Soul bonded people can find no other love and search endlessly for their missing halves!"

"I had hoped-"

"Your hope is misplaced," Endymion advanced on her angrily. "I _cannot_ live my life as half a person!"

"You have no choice, my son."

Him expression turned bitter. Choice? What she didn't know that the choice had already been made for him - predestined. A destiny that had likely been fulfilled the previous night. "You are wrong mother."

With no further explanation, he pushed past her and unlocked the door. Without a thought, he headed for the stables and saddled his horse, Midnight. The stallion tossed his head and sprang forward through the Palace gates, as if sensing his Master's urgency and turmoil.

_Was my Angel the princess of the moon?_

The question seemed moot. If that was true, and if what his mother had always told him about the soul bond was true, then he could have no doubt. What he had felt for those brief hours the night before with his moonlit Angel was beyond description. If he was indeed destined to become soul bonded to the princess as his mother claimed then he could have doubt that his angel was indeed the princess. There was no other explanation that made any sense.

--

Cool comfort stretched across her forehead as Serenity's eyes fluttered and then opened to find her aunt folding a cloth across it. Blinking, she struggled to comprehend what had happened and why she was in bed at such a late hour.

"Are you alright, Serenity?"

"I think so... what happened?"

"I told you about the soul-bond, remember?" The princess nodded cautiously, the memory returning in an instant and her aunt continued. "You fainted before I was able to impart the last and most important part."

"What part is that?"

Mianna took the girl's hands in her own once more, her smile sad. "Peace, Serenity. Long ago a prophecy foretold the coming of two children, both of royal blood that would be soul-bonded; one from the Earth and the other from the Moon. It was said that a time of Peace would reign until these two would meet and finally, when the bond was completed, peace would be shattered within a ten-year period. In short, the completion of the soul bond would bring about the fall of the Silver Millennium."

"How is that possible? Aunt Mianna, how can something so pure, so... _right _bring about the fall of the alliance?" Serenity blushed, unable to help herself. She hadn't thought about what she was feeling for Endymion beyond the sadness and pain, but telling her aunt now she was convinced. Continuing determinedly, she was set to make her point. "Love between two people destined for each other should create, not destroy?"

Mianna sighed, moving to sit beside her confused niece and hugged her. "My poor little Serenity... You're right, you know, but to bring about change and a new age the old must fall. If you had never met with Endymion, then you would have reigned long after your mother. However, because you met him and sealed the bond last night your souls are forever to linked. From now until eternity, you'll forever search for one another." She stroked her niece's hair gently. "I know you don't want to, and I wish this could be easier for you, but we must tell your mother. She knows of the prophecy even if she doesn't understand it."

Serenity pulled away, tears flooding her eyes once more. "I cannot tell her! She would punish me for sure and I would never be able to see Endymion again! Oh, please, please, Aunt Mianna, do not tell her. I beg of you, if I can never see him again..."

Mianna pulled Serenity into her warm embrace, cradling her as if she were her own daughter. "I won't tell her Serenity. That's for you alone to do." She gave her niece one last squeeze and then pulled away. "But think about it. Knowing of the coming darkness does not mean it will triumph. Love, more than any other feeling, can create miracles."

Leaving Serenity alone with her thoughts and all that had just been revealed to her, Mianna exited quietly.

Serenity curled herself up on her bed, her voice lessons completely forgotten as she crossed her arms on the windowsill. She rested her head on her arms and stared at the blue and green marble that hung in the sky above the moon.

"Are you thinking of me, my prince?" Her soft question was accompanied by a tear slowly sliding down her cheek. "Have you found out the consequences to my rash actions as I just have?"

Soul-bonded. Forever joined. Tied by forces stronger than death, a love destined for greatness.

Love.

Some would call her too young for love, too young to know its depths. But after hearing her aunt's explanation, there was no other word that accurately described the feeling that had overcome her in the garden with Endymion. Prince Endymion. Her soul mate.

"Will I ever see you again, Endymion? Will I ever get to tell you how deeply you touched my heart? How you completed my soul with your kiss?" Attempting to stem the flow of tears, she brushed them away as she watched the Earth rotate slowly in the dark sky. Her eyes brimmed with more tears and the droplets slid down her cheeks, making the Earth blurry. Continuing to weep softly, sitting in the same position, her eyes remained glued to the Earth as tears tracked down her cheeks, Endymion's image clear as crystal in her mind's eye.

It was the expression she'd last seen, the look on his face as he'd given her the rose that drove her from her bed to her dresser. Carelessly, she pulled out the drawer holding the Earth book and spilled the contents to the floor. Her fingers touched the leather bound volume and she grasped it desperately, folding it over her heart as she wished it were Endymion.

Returning to the window, she opened the book reverently and gently pulled the still fragrant, if crushed, flower from between its pages. She stared at it and, impulsively kissed the flattened bud, her eyes lifting to the image of the Earth above. Clutching the rose and ignoring the thorns that dug in to her palm, she buried her face in her arms, unable to look at the Earth any longer and wept.

--

The Palace gates were inviting as Midnight trotted between them, heading for the stables. Torches and standards had beckoned him home after a day's tough riding. Nothing had helped, not the feel of the wind in his hair, nor the hard pace he drove both himself and his horse. Spending the day by his lonesome had only driven home the face that he was alone. Not just alone, but - if his people had their way - destined to remain that way. True happiness wasn't for him.

How could his mother say she cared for him at all when she was willing to sacrifice his future instead of let him decide his own?

Unsaddling Midnight, he treated the horse before leaving him in the care of the grooms. He headed straight to his chambers, throwing open the door as he called for a bath. He was stripping off his riding gloves and reaching for the clasp to his cape when he froze, sensing someone within. Scanning the room, he looked for what had caused him to put up his defenses, his hand falling to the hilt of his sword.

"_There _you are Endymion." The silky, cultured voice came from his left. "I was starting to worry you were going to be gone all night."

Turning to face the voice, his insides twisted with loathing. It was the same snakelike voice from this afternoon. That Beryl creature, who was intent on marrying him. "What are you doing here?" An ugly thought occurred to him and he half answered his own question as he folded his arms over his chest. "You could ruin your reputation by being in the chambers of the crown prince, Lady Beryl."

Laughing, she slid from the shadows and into the light. The movement was more of a slither, like the viper he was certain she was kin to; this lady was a snake in human's skin and was no doubt lethal.

Caution dictated he respect her, for any woman who was willing to risk her reputation to ambush him was a dangerous creature indeed. Holding his ground, he eyed her warily, watching and waiting.

Dressed in a low-cut gown the color of blood that brought out the color of her hair and eyes, it was designed to show cleavage and high cut at the hip to the point of being indecent. Stepping closer to him, she slid one hand up his muscular arm, her talon-like nails gently gripping the fabric. Endymion had no doubts as to why she was in his chambers and her words, when she finally responded, confirmed it.

"If my reputation is to be ruined, my Prince, I can think of no other I would prefer to have it tainted by."

"My apologies, Lady Beryl, but you must leave." He lifted her hand from his arm and walked to his balcony, opening the doors. Her footsteps behind him told him that she had not done as he'd commanded. He didn't bother to look at her. "If you refuse to leave of your own freewill, lady Beryl, than I shall have you removed."

"You wouldn't!"

"You doubt my word? I have no wish to see you, be seen with you or otherwise. If you being in my chamber does indeed sully your reputation I have no intention of correcting it." He turned to face her, his midnight eyes flashing dangerously. "Nor do I have any intention of making a proper woman out of you if this compromises you in anyway. I refuse to take responsibility if your actions have disastrous consequences. Have I made myself clear?"

She nodded, speechless. No one had ever resisted her charms before! Not any of the guards, the Prince's own generals or even the king! She turned on her heel and fled his room, her mind churning with anger and thoughts of revenge. _He'll pay,_ she thought darkly, _no one rejects me. No one!_

The sound of the door closing behind her fast retreating footsteps was like music to his ears and he leaned forward on the balcony rail with a sigh. He didn't really see the area around him as his intuition told him that this wasn't over yet; he'd not heard or seen the last of the Lady Beryl.

Looking back over his shoulder, it felt as if the walls were suddenly closing in. He didn't want to be in the palace, want to be where anyone could find him - where his Angel would never think to look. Jumping off his balcony, he noted that the sun was almost set. Crouching, he checked to ensure he wasn't being followed and then made his way back to his secret garden. With luck, his Angel would come back tonight and they could talk.

There was much to discuss.

--

Night fell before Serenity slipped from her chambers once more.

After her talk with her Aunt she'd been disinclined to go to any of her daily lessons, hadn't gone to train with her friends and, shock of shocks, she'd skipped dinner. She'd spent her day staring at the Earth, though she'd locked her chamber door at some point so that she wouldn't be disturbed. Queen Serenity had stopped by several times to check on her and Serenity she knew was growing increasingly worried.

The Princess sighed dejectedly, wiping her eyes and turning away from the window. Her body protested and she gasped as feeling returned to her arms and legs. She'd been in the same position for most of the day with very little activity. Curling up on her bed, she flexed her fingers and toes to get the feeling to return. Squeezing her eyes shut as the pins and needles raced through her fingers and up her arms, she gasped in an attempt not to scream. The sensations continued also in her legs.

After several minutes of silent endurance, the tingling and numbness faded and she uncurled herself from her bed to look around. Her room was back in order, except for the two gowns she had changed into and then out of eventually. One was supposed to have been for dinner. It was a light pink with frills and bows and a high neckline. She had discarded it almost immediately. It was too small anyway, but she decided that frills and bows were too immature. It lay crumpled on the floor next to the door for someone to remove.

The second gown was her formal gown and it was draped across the back of her chair. She'd wanted to throw it away from her when she'd removed it, but she knew her mother would have had a fit. Instead she'd settled for draping it across the back of her chair. To comfort herself, and help her feel closer to her Prince, she'd changed into the same gown she'd had on the night before when she'd met him. She hugged herself, wrapping her arms around her front and gripping her elbows tightly.

"Endymion," she murmured tearfully. "Can we be together with everything I have learned?"

Bowing her head she fought against the need to see him again and the knowledge of what would happen if she did. She had no desire to risk her mother's wrath, but it seemed small, insignificantly so, when compared to the need to see _him_ again. Resolute, she lifted her head and reached for her royal gown.

As she fastened the buttons and the bow at the back, she looked in the mirror. The crescent moon on her forehead stood out with clarity and she reached up to trace it with one hand. Her hand fell away, leaving it shining in plain sight. She made no move to hide her mark. "This time, you shall see me as I am, my Prince, as I should have done in the first place."

Looking out the window once more, she noted the Earth was setting and knew the moon's rays would soon touch it. She closed her eyes, focusing her energy on the very core of the Moon itself. With a flash, she was merging into the moonbeams and once again heading towards Earth.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Water sluiced from his hair as Endymion pulled his head from the pond and shook it, using his hands to slick it back and drawn the water from the black strands. He was naked to the waist, having climbed from the lukewarm pool only minutes before after a refreshing swim.

He'd needed the exertion - and the bath - after his day out. Reaching for his shirt, he tugged it on and then rolled first one sleeve and then the other up to his elbows. He settled next to the pool, slipping his feet into the water as he braced himself on his elbows and tilted his head to the sky.

Watching.

Waiting.

It had taken no time at all to return to his hideaway, and even less to shuck his armor at the base of the same tree where he and his Angel had spent a good deal of the previous night talking. The weeping willows branches fell towards the earth in an almost protective embrace that lent the area the illusion of privacy.

The fading light of the sun illuminated the garden and the rising light of the moon. The contrast between the yellow and gray was so clear in the reflective pool that Endymion had to close his eyes to avoid being blinded. He looked around as the sun finally faded, only the faint light of the moon casting shadows in the garden. He waited patiently, his gaze on the rising orb that was beginning to shine with a soft, yet sharp, light. The beams faded as they hit the canopy of the trees and Endymion closed his eyes again as the light breeze ruffled his ebony hair.

He felt a presence suddenly in the clearing with him and didn't move, almost dared not to breathe as it knelt next to him, the whisper of silk against the moss covered rock his only clue.

"Endymion?" As he opened his eyes, light fingers brushed his bangs off his forehead. "Endymion? Are you awake?"

"Angel?" His eyes connected with hers and it was then that he noted the brilliant crescent moon on her forehead. It shone bright gold in the light of the moon, a testament to her heritage and one she'd hidden from him previously. "So I was right. You are from the moon."

Her eyes were sad as one of her fingers reached up to touch the symbol of her heritage. "Yes, Endymion. I am. My actions of last night are going to have dire consequences, ones we must speak of now, before I lose my courage."

"Tell me anything, Angel; anything you need. I will listen."

Lightning quick a smile flashed across her face, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. The whisper of silk once again rustled softly as she settled next to him by the pond - but didn't touch him. Her eyes drifted around the clearing, the brilliant greens and reds and blues of the Earth being once again committed to memory with a glance. Raising her knees to hug them, she kept her eyes focused across the pond, refusing to meet his gaze again lest she find her resolve crumbling.

Casting about for a beginning, she felt the sorrow begin to choke her once more as she knew what she must do. She had to admit her mistake - and correct it if possible. "Last night something happened between you and I, Endymion. Something magical and wonderful - but something that should never have occurred. I broke both the Lunarian and the Terran laws last night to satisfy a curiosity. It was a rash action, and for that action, there may be dire consequences. I can only hope to minimize them."

Pausing, her voice dropped to a regretful whisper when she spoke next. "I should not have returned, but I could not stand _not _saying goodbye to you; especially without a reason. I would never have forgiven myself." A glance showed him about to speak but she cut him off with a raised hand. "Please, do not speak until I am finished. This is harder for me than you know."

It was harder than he expected, but he nodded silently, holding his tongue.

"As I feared, I was caught last night, but not by my mother. I do not know how much you learned of the planets in our solar system or in the Silver Millennium, but the plant Venus is home to the people of the heart; my Aunt is their Queen. She came to me today and explained what happened between you and I last night. I do not know how she knew I came here, or how she pieced together the signs, but according to her we have formed what is called a soul bond. The strange thing is that this was foretold many, many years ago - before my mother became ruler of the Moon."

"Now, that we have met, and the bond has been completed, it is said that the peace of the universe will be shattered." Her hand clenched in the fabric of her dress, the white knuckles turning impossibly whiter as she finally turned her head to look at him once more. "I am the Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, Prince Endymion, and my rash actions have doomed not only my kingdom but yours as well. I cannot hope for your forgiveness - and I will not ask for it - for if I did I would be betraying my own heart. For all the suffering that will follow, for the tear I am sure to feel in my heart, I cannot regret meeting you last night. I cannot regret falling in love with you. I only ask that you find it in your heart not to hate me."

Silence descended upon the garden as she finished speaking and, after a long moment of looking at him, she had to look away lest he see the fear of rejection in her gaze. But it wasn't rejection that clouded his thoughts.

"Serenity..." His murmur barely carried to her ears as he leaned over, reaching up one hand to cup her chin. Gently, but insistently, he pressured her to look at him, refusing to speak until she did. The sorrowful look in her eyes near broke his heart.

"Before last night I thought the soul-bond to be nothing more than myth. My mother informed me today of the consequences and the very real dangers, but with the bond formed there is no reason for our kingdoms to remain apart."

He smiled softly, brushing a tear from her damp eyes with his thumb. "I learned much of myself today, Angel. I thought of little but you and your appearance last night - the surreal experience of it all and a part of me believed I had been dreaming. Despite this, you touched me deeply. Soul-bond or not, an Angel of mercy visited me last night, saving me from a life of loneliness and freeing me from my fears."

"You do not-"

"Hush." His thumb brushed over her lips. "Let me speak now."

She swallowed hard but nodded.

"It took me many hours to realize why you affected me so profoundly and I denied it a good deal of the day. I have searched my Kingdom for a woman to love and found her in you. With you I feel complete. I could no more hate you than continue living my meaningless existence without you. Do not ask for forgiveness, my love, for it would imply that you had done something wrong. In my eyes, you have not."

A tear slipped down her cheek at his words, the pain in her eyes fading with his words.

"I have known you but a number of true hours, but since that time, I have found that my life is without light, and I am reaching for something I cannot name. Without you I am incomplete. I love you, Serenity, child of the moon. With all of my heart and soul. You complete me."

With a grateful, despairing cry, she lunged for him, collapsing into his embrace, her silk gown a bright contrast against his black clothes. "Endymion... why us?"

"If not us, than whom?"

She had no answer for him. "Despite the pain it will cause?"

"Despite that."

"Are we being selfish?"

"To want happiness?"

A hesitant moment passed before she nodded and he sighed and she could feel his chest moving beneath her cheek.

"I only know I cannot live without you, Serenity. I have been existing from day to day without purpose. The time I have spent with you, and the short time we have spent apart, has only illustrated the emptiness I feel without you."

"I feel the same." Comforted by the rumble of his voice through his chest and the steady, if somewhat accelerated beat of his heart she closed her eyes. "Endymion?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I stay with you tonight? I know it may seem forward but I do not wish to go home."

"If you stay tonight and the moon goes over the horizon, will you be able to get back?"

She shook her head, looking up at him with pleading sapphire eyes. "No - but I do not want to go. I will have to tell my mother about what I have done and I fear she will never let me see you again. I cannot bear the thought of leaving you for any length of time, which is why I returned again tonight. I hurt without you today, Endymion - I had to see you."

Nothing prepared him to deal with the plea in her eyes, or the way his resolve crumbled beneath it almost immediately. He had the feeling that whenever she looked at him with her eyes so vulnerable, he'd never be able to refuse her a thing.

Not that he minded.

Standing, he pulled her with him and wrapped his armed securely about her as she curled into his body and molded her form to his. He bit back a groan of pure, almost painful pleasure as he felt his body respond, inevitably, to having hers so close. A man in his prime, he would have been made of stone _not_ to respond to her - but that didn't make it any easier to deal with. To take his mind off it, he focused on her words and attempted to answer her.

"Is that what you wish - to remain here with me for today?"

A nod was his answer, but it was her eyes that held his attention and any objections he thought to voice dissolved into nothing.

"Then I shall keep you with me today, and together we will approach my mother. She does not yet know of what has occurred. Once she knows, I do not see how - with the prophecy fulfilled - they can keep us apart."

"I hope so."

"Me too." He squeezed her tightly, running one hand up her back to hold her close as he placed his chin on the top of her head. "Now that I have found you, I plan to keep you, Serenity"

Tightening her grip, she tilted her head over his heart. "For how long?"

"Forever. Do you mind?"

A smile he didn't see accompanied the shake of her head. "No. Forever sounds perfect."

They stood together, holding one another for several minutes before a thought occurred to him that might cause problems. Worry colored his tone. "Serenity?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever seen the sunrise?"

"No." The shake of her head caused her hair to sway and brush across the back of his hands. "Not on Earth anyway. The sun is very faint on the moon."

"It could be a problem, Angel."

"Why?"

He lifted his hand to gently caress her cheek as she looked up at him in confusion. "The sun is much brighter than the light in the garden right now. In fact, this is considered to be dark on Earth. Once the sun rises, you may be unable to see from the brightness."

"Are you sure?"

"Not positive, but it is a possibility - is this light bright to you?"

"This is brighter than normal, but it does not hurt my eyes."

"The sun is a hundred times this brightness during the day."

Her hand flew up to cover her mouth in surprise. "That bright?"

Bending down, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "If it turns out that the sun is too much for you, I will make sure to keep you in a darker place until it sets, alright?"

"You did promise no harm would come to me."

He smiled at her shy reminder. "And that is a promise I intend to keep."

"Then I am _not _going home tonight, Endymion, even if I hurt my eyes. I know mother will be worried but," she sighed. "I may never get the chance to spend a day with you otherwise."

"Shall we find some place soft to sleep? I do not know what kind of clock you run on, Angel, but my body is telling me it is past time to be sleeping."

Giggling, she grinned. "The same one as you." She yawned, covering her mouth with a graceful gesture. "Are we going to sleep in the garden?"

With a smile, he shifted their positions so she stood close, but in the crook of his arm and led her towards the Weeping Willow. "Do you object?"

"It is lovely here - but I have never slept in a garden."

"I have not made a habit of it either."

"Where would we sleep?"

"There is a natural curve about ten feet off the ground in this tree where we can see the sun rise in the morning."

"Can we not simply sleep on the ground? Falling from there would hurt."

"I will not let you fall, Serenity. I will always be there to catch you."

"Are you sure? It looks dangerous." She couldn't hide her trepidation - she remembered all too well the previous night when she'd gained firsthand knowledge of Earth's gravity. "And I cannot climb in this dress. Mother will have words should I tear it."

Lifting her easily to sit on the first branch, the same as he had yesterday, he looked into her eyes with a smile "Would it not be the same should you sully it?"

She nodded, biting her lip. Her hands on his forearms and his strong fingers were around her waist, flexing slightly as he shifted his grip and enjoyed the feel of her in his hands. A moment later her body begin to shake and his gaze flew back to her face to find her blushing and giggling.

"I could always take it off," she offered softly.

"E-excuse me?"

Her giggle increased in volume at his incredulous expression and she raised one hand to his face to trace the strong line of his jaw. "I could climb in my slip - have enough of them that the ruin of one would not matter. But if I do where will I hang my dress?"

Endymion blinked, wondering if this woman-child in his arms was for real. His hands tightened on her waist fractionally and dug into the soft flesh of her tiny waist. Her eyes widened, the hand still on his arm tightening in reflex as he pulled her down off the branch and back into his arms. Searching her gaze, his query was harsher than he intended. "Angel, do you know what you are saying?"

Her expression was as innocent as always as she nodded. "Of course - I just figured out how to sleep in your tree. Is there something wrong with me sleeping in my slip? I think sleeping in my dress would be terribly uncomfortable anyway."

The innocent logic made him laugh; she seemed to have no clue as to the effect she was having on him. "On second thought, I am sure we can be comfortable on the ground. Stay here - I will find us some place to sleep."

Serenity tightened her grip on him as he tried to pull away, her hands sliding up to clasp behind his neck. "Endymion... as long as I am with you, I am comfortable. I do not care where that is."

Her upturned face, innocent blue eyes and sweet, earnest expression caught him and he felt himself drowning in her eyes once again, like the previous night. It was like having her reach inside him and touch his soul.

"Sereni-" he was cut off as she place a gentle hand against his lips, her fingers barely brushing the sensitive skin.

"Instead of worrying about sleep, why do we not simply sit and talk? If I fall asleep, or if you do," her smile was genuine as it curved across her lips, "we will sleep where we fall, alright?"

Nodding mutely, he encircling her waist with one arm and lead her back to the moss covered pool edge. It took a moment for him to find his voice as he held her hand and she gracefully sat, folding long, shapely legs under her. She floated to the ground, or seemed to, in a cloud of silk and lace.

"If that is what you wish, Angel, I have no objections." He sat next to her, stretching his legs out in front of him and crossing them at his ankles. He leaned back, bracing his weight on his arms behind him. His tall, lanky frame stretched out, he shifted slightly to get more comfortable.

Serenity reached up and put a hesitant hand on the pins holding her hair up. She smiled when he looked at her curiously. Before she could change her mind she pulled out both pins, one after the other, sending her hair cascading in golden moonlit waves down her back and around her body. Surrounded by her hair, it looked like she was wearing a halo.

Stretching out next to him, she kept her tiny bare feet within the folds of her gown and she leaned against his side with her legs curled slightly against his, her knees against his thighs. She broke the silence after a few minutes, her voice whisper soft; her luminescent eyes were focused on the moon hanging bright in the sky.

"Endymion?"

"Yes, Serenity?"

"If you had one wish, what would it be?"

"I should think it would be obvious."

"Tell me anyway."

"I would keep you with me always. Nothing would please me more than to be able to call you mine and for you to call me yours. For, though our hearts and souls are linked, I wish to be with you in every day in every way. You?"

Serenity blushed, her gaze remaining deliberately fixed on the moon. "I wish tonight would never end," was her soft reply. "Tomorrow is going to be more difficult than I, or even you, can imagine."

Slipping one arm around her shoulders, he drew her close until her head rested against his shoulder, stroking her bare back with his finger tips and running his fingers through her hair. "I know, but it will be worth it."

"Will it?"

"If we can spend one more day and night like this because of it, how can it not be?"

How indeed. A smile curved her lips at his logic, a logic she couldn't and wouldn't refute. They spoke in low tones, and over the course of the next few hours committed themselves to learning more about the other. Slowly, as the time passed in seeming a blink of an eye sleep eventually - inevitably - claimed them.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Serenity woke slowly, strange and gentle warmth radiating about her body. A steady drum beat strongly underneath her ear and she snuggled closer to the heat beneath her. The weight around her waist didn't bother her in the least and left her, instead, feeling strangely protected. She sighed contentedly, still half asleep and immersed in a dream of her Prince. "Endy..."

"Yes, my love?"

Her eyes flew open and she sat up startled, having felt the words more than heard them. "Endymion!"

"You were expecting someone else?" His wry, amused smile warmed her heart and she laughed, having the grace to blush as she shook her head mutely. His arms were tucked, one around her waist, the other behind his head for a pillow. His midnight hair was falling every which way after a night of sleeping curled on the ground with her.

Serenity almost swallowed her tongue when she was suddenly rolled onto her back, Endymion bracing himself on his arms above her. She reached up and brushed a gentle, whisper soft caress on his forehead as she brushed his bangs out of his eyes before smoothing down his hair. Her eyes fairly shone with devotion. "You are gorgeous in the morning, my love."

"And you, Princess, are absolutely breathtaking." His eyes met hers and she blushed a deeper pink as his gaze travelled over her face, her hair - which was sure to be horribly tangled - and then back to her face. His fingers reached up to brush across her cheek as he leaned in close, his gaze locked onto hers. "Let me ask you something, Princess."

Arching her eyebrows, she regarded him curiously.

"Is it better to steal a kiss, your majesty, and beg forgiveness or shall I beg for the privilege?"

A gasp escaped as her eyes widened in surprise. His head came down, holding back a fraction from her own, not touching yet she could feel the heat of them. She licked her lips, her tiny pink tongue slipping out to wet the skin that had suddenly gone very dry. His lips were so close that she caught the very edge of his unintentionally. The immediate tortured groan that feathered over her cheek told Serenity just how much self-control he was exerting to hold himself in check.

Buoyed by his reaction, she couldn't resist a saucy comeback. "That is for you to discov-"

His lips settled onto hers in a fierce kiss. Her eyes fell closed on instinct, as his lips were hard, yet gentle, on her own. Her hands slid into his hair of their own accord. He tasted like dusky chocolate; warm, rich and delicious. The scent of Terran roses, so new and fragrant, seemed to cling to him, like his own personal musk. Her lips parted of their own accord and he slid his tongue against them, hesitant to push her farther when she didn't quite realize what they were doing.

Sunshine and the sweetness of the first drop of dew on the morning grasses and purity of freshly fallen snow - that was his Princess. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Endymion realized that this was probably her first kiss. Yes, he'd brushed a chaste kiss over her lips the night before, but this was her first _true_ kiss. He wasn't sure if it was the innocent, almost hesitant way she reacted, or if it was the unbound passion that flowed from her lips to his but he _knew_, somehow, that he was the first man to ever kiss this angel. Forbidden fruit, that's what she was, and he felt himself drowning in her sweetness.

Endymion almost lost it completely when he felt the soft tip of her tongue hesitantly touch his. He went rigid as she explored his lips, tongue and finally his mouth with a madding intensity. When he felt her hesitate he angled his head above hers and kissed her deeply, returning the favor of exploring her mouth. A sound escaped from her throat and he finally pulled back, his chest heaving as he rested his forehead against hers, his eyes still closed.

"Stars above..." he murmured in wonder, his voice so soft that Serenity only knew he'd spoken by the breath on her skin.

Her eyes opened as she struggled to regain her regular breathing. She'd never known a kiss could be so intense! Trembling seemed to have engulfed her whole body, like a leaf in the breeze, and she felt hot and cold all at once. New sensations coursed through her body, causing her to squirm as she fought against a tide of desire she didn't fully comprehend.

"Did you say something?" Her heart continued to pound in her chest at an accelerated rate but she knew now that it was only a symptom of being so close to him. Her breathing thankfully, had returned to a semblance of normal so her words didn't catch. As she watched, his eyelids fluttered and finally opened, revealing irises that were almost black from desire, unaware that her own were almost navy. His heart raced against hers, seeming to pound in time with their breathing.

"I never knew a kiss could be so intense."

Shifting his weight so he no longer pinned her to the ground, he levered himself up on one elbow to look down on her. Cushioned on a bed made of her own hair, the golden tresses we starting to sparkle slightly as the false dawn began. The dim light began to cause the clouds to glow pink and purple on the horizon but neither of the two noticed the colors. Endymion reluctantly offered the suggestion that would end their time in the garden. "Perhaps we should head back to the palace - just in case the sunrise is too intense for your eyes."

Serenity looked away from his deep, dark eyes and moved to sit up. Endymion shifted, watching her as she wrapped her arms around her knees and looked at the dimly lit sky. "This is not so bad; I thought you said it would be brighter."

Shaking his head, he smiled and pushing himself to his feet, extending his hand to her. "This is the false dawn. In about a half hour the sun will rise and it will be much, much brighter."

Taking his hand, she let him pull her to her feet, her hair pooled around her bare feet and surrounding her in a golden glow.

"My stars, you are the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen," he breathed, pulling her close once more.

She lifted her face to his, her eyes darkening back to the almost navy color as she looked at him. He gave a little groan and then hugged her gently, but swiftly, and stepped away. "Serenity, you have no idea what you are doing when you look at me like that. Come. We should get you indoors."

"Where will you take me?"

"To the palace," he told her, helping her to her feet. "It makes the most sense."

Nodding, she accepted his help to stand on legs that barely supported her weight. There was a promise of heat in his eyes for half a second before he shuttered it away - but it was too late for her body seemed to understand the message instinctively and pressed against his. Endymion, to his credit, gently set her away from him, near the weeping willow for support and knelt to his armor.

Serenity turned attention to her hair and sighed when she noted its condition; it was the tangled mess as she thought it would be. Combing through it with her fingers as Endymion proceeded to put on his armor, she had to concentrate so completely that when another set of hands began to help her untangle the mass she almost shrieked, her heart skipping a beat. Spinning to face him, she willed her heart to a normal rhythm.

"By Selene, you scared me!"

"I did not intend to."

"Perhaps you should announce your intentions then," she returned saucily.

"May I have the honor of combing your hair, Princess?"

Rotating her wrist haughtily she couldn't keep a straight face and nodded instead, grateful for his help as she went back to combing it as best she could with her fingers. It took twenty minutes before she paused, grabbing a section of the untangled mass and shook it in frustration. The top half of her hair was completely snarl free but the bottom half was a tangled mess and getting worse by the second.

"I will never get this out," she moaned, wincing as both of their fingers caught in a particularly nasty tangle. Tears welled in her eyes as she wrenched her fingers free, taking several strands of the golden silk with them.

"Easy, Angel." Endymion murmured the encouragement, his fingers working carefully and gently, slowing unraveling the knot. Under his dexterous touch, the tangle slowly worked itself free until it hung straight and loose. "There - all better."

"Thank you." She smiled for him - and winced as she had to shield her eyes against a rapidly brightening sky "Too bright! Endymion, make it stop!" So painful was the assault on her vision, that she didn't even register the new myriad of colors that were spreading across the sky and garden.

Endymion wasted no time pulling her into his arms and cradling her against his chest as he draped his cape about her head to shield her from the glow. Her bare feet peeked out from under her skirt, a strange contrast against his boots. "I warned you, Serenity. Come on - it will get your hair damp but it should help."

Leading her slowly to the waterfall where early morning shadows kept the area slightly darker than the rest of the garden, he withdrew the cape and found her eyes had been clenched tightly shut. "You can open your eyes now."

She carefully peaked out and then opened her eyes, careful to keep them on the dark rock face and not look at the glow that was continuing to get brighter. Endymion took her hand and led her behind the waterfall. It was dark, blessedly so, and Serenity sighed. Endymion hugged her close in the tight space, allowing himself to take advantage of it for the moment. "Better?"

Nodding, she proceeded to continue untangling her hair, having picked it up to drape over her arm to keep it off the ground. Shivering as her bare feet connected with the cold stone floor of the dark grotto, she stepped up onto the toes of his boots and allowed him to hold her as she worked. "I should have brought my sandals."

In the darkness that was barely illuminated by the light from outside a whisper seemed more appropriate and Serenity kept her words unconsciously soft. Endymion kept his arms about her as she worked through her hair, the spray from the waterfall dampening it and making it easier to work with. It was a half an hour before she stepped off of his toes, suppressing a shiver as her feet connected again with stone, and turned to face him. "Would you hold my hair while I put it back up?"

"I am hardly a lady's maid."

"True, but I would rather not drape it across the walls."

"I would rather you did not drape your hair across the walls either," he told her with a smile. "What would you have me do, Princess?"

"Stretch your arm out in front of you."

Obligingly, he did as she asked and she draped half of it over the extended limb and started to work on the other half, wrapping it into a tight ball on the top of her head near the back. Endymion watched, fascinated, as she slowly wound up almost two feet of hair into the tight little bun. Finished, she checked her dress and frowned. "Did you by chance collect my pins, Endymion?"

"I was more concerned about getting you in here. Would you like me to go and get them?"

Serenity thought about it for a moment then shook her head. "That will not be necessary, but thank you." Wrapping the length of hair once again around the bun, she tucked it in securely and twisted the bun slightly until it felt right.

Endymion had to hold back a groan as every move she made caused the length of hair he held to brush with a satin soft smoothness across his hands. When she began to coil the rest of her hair into the other bun he almost cried out. As she pulled the tresses through his fingers they tortured his senses with that it would be like to have those magnificent tresses slide against his naked body - and hers. He quickly cut off that train of thought and closed his eyes.

_I will -not- think about that!_ He told himself sternly.

Finally he felt her hair fall from his fingers and opened his eyes before they could fabricate any images of him and Serenity, or just Serenity, lying on his be- _NO!_ He banished the thought, locking it away in his fantasies, and looked at her as she turned to face him. Her hair glistened in the faint light with the sheen of water, her skin glowing - her smile caught him off guard.

"Thank you, Endymion." Reaching up, she hugged him fiercely. "I did not wish to ask you to remove few feet of my hair with your sword if we could not untangle it."

"Cut your hair?!" Over his dead body! "Never. I would rather have spent all day untangling it than to cut one lock." He smiled softly down at her as she laid her head against his chest, her head over his heart, her hand trustingly curled against the smooth metal of his breastplate.

Her words were soft, but heartfelt, slightly shy. "I love you, Endymion."

"And I you." Hugging her briefly, he made a motion to the direction they had to go. "Come; we should head for the palace. My Mother will have words for me, I am sure of it."

Serenity followed him through the dark tunnel and then stopped when they began to near the other end. It had grown brighter, much brighter than she was used to and her eyes were beginning to sting from the brightness. Endymion stopped with her, his whole form bent over slightly to block the glow. "Are you alright?"

"That is... very bright, Endymion," she said nervously.

"Take your time, princess. Let your eyes adjust."

"You will stay with me?"

"If it takes all day. I would never dream of leaving you."

His vow comforted her.

For the next few minutes she moved forward only a few feet at a time as her eyes began to adjust to the light. Her eyes stung as they finally came to the waterfall on the other side of the secret garden. She squinted, her face scrunching up adorably as she struggled to adjust to the new light level.

Endymion took a glance around the garden to ensure there was no one near, and stepped from behind the waterfall, being careful on the slippery surface. Serenity put her hand out to him and he pulled her outside with a slow, insistent pressure. Crying out as the full force of the newly risen sun slammed into her sensitive eyes, she shut them tightly, almost taking a misstep on the slick rock. Endymion pulled her to him with a tug of his strong arm and swept her up, making his way to the side where shadows still reigned. Enfolding her in his cape once again, he cradled her close.

Her two blonde pigtails were damp and clinging to the skin of her shoulders, and now his hands as he tried to reassure her, one hand cradling the back of her head. He lifted his cape over top of them both so that he could see her in the dim light and the sparkle of painful tears on her lashes squeezed his heart as much as her words when she spoke.

"It hurts so much, Endymion." Opening her eyes in the dark hiding place, she stared at him through the hazy black and red filtered light.

"Take your time, Angel, I am not going anywhere."

Over the course of the next hour, Serenity gradually slipped out from under his cape, allowing more and more light to filter in by moving him around and angling his cape certain ways. When her eyes had finally adjusted to the brightness of the sun, she took a look at Endymion in the full sunlight.

Her hand flew to her mouth in shock; he was breathtakingly handsome - she'd known he was handsome before - but under the light of the sun his eyes sparkled and he looked to be every inch the prince that he was. Her heart melted to see him in his element.

Endymion for his part had lost his breath completely when Serenity stepped away from him and into a halo of golden light. Finally able to see her under the light of the sun, what he saw took his breath away. Tiny and petite to the point of fragility, her hair fell from her head in gentle cascades of molten sunshine. Her dress was the purest white he had ever seen and clung to budding curves. The sun caught the glint of the crescent moon on her forehead and they seemed to war for brilliance. Every inch the goddess he'd known her to be, but more so under the light of the sun, he reached out a gentle, reverent hand to caress her cheek and smiled. "You are absolutely breathtaking, Serenity."

Blushing prettily, she returned his smile. "And you, my prince," she curtsied to him gracefully, "are even more handsome under the sun than you were under the moon."

Her heartfelt compliment made him color slightly and he bowed to her to hide it, offering her his arm. "May I have the honor of escorting you to my home, Milady?"

Serenity giggled, accepting his hand arm by sliding her hand under his elbow and wrapping her fingers around the inside of the joint. Endymion slid his other hand possessively over hers and started them off towards the palace.

They'd gone no more than five steps when she stumbled and cried out in pain. Stopping, he looked down at her concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Sorry," her smile was apologetic, not pained. "I have never _seen _so many bright colors!" Her eyes didn't look his way for they were glued to the many rose bushes and other plants that were in the garden. "Do you live with these colors every day? What is that one?"

"That is a violet - the shade and the flower. The bell shaped ones next to them are blue bells."

"And those?"

"Sunflowers. See the black center? Those are seeds you can eat when baked. We plant a few to ensure more flowers next year, but most of the time we would rather eat them."

"Oh. May I try some, sometime?"

"Of course." Smiling down at her, he guided her along the pathway, certain she didn't even realizing she was moving with him. "See those odd looking spiky plants? Those are cacti, or a cactus; they usually grow in the desert but that part of the garden is shielded against the rain so the gardener carefully tends them. Do not touch them; they have spines to keep them safe. They're one of the few plants in this garden that retain water so if ever there is a drought you could slice one open and eat it, after pulling off the spines, to get water."

Serenity seemed to be looking everywhere at once. "And those?"

"Daffodils."

"And this?"

"Rosemary, it is a spice. That is our spice plot. Next to it is the spice thyme, beside that is basil and then garlic and... I cannot remember the rest at the moment."

"And that white stuff?"

"Baby's breath." His eyes sparkled knowingly. "Usually used in wedding bouquets."

"Oh." Falling silent suddenly, Serenity dropped her gaze to the flagstone pathway and continued on with him in silence, her ebullient mood suddenly gone.

"Did I say something wrong?"

A shake of her head swung her pigtails to catch the sunlight, the golden strands glowing like fire. A tendril had escaped the careful bun and hung down her cheek and down to her shoulder. Endymion found himself reaching up to pull the strand behind her ear just to feel its silky texture. She said nothing, but bit her lip, her gaze still on the ground.

"What is it?"

Refusing to answer immediately, he noted how her posture changed, going progressively more rigid as the moments passed. Stroking her cheek, he slid his thumb along her jaw and gently tilted her head up so she would look at him. "Angel?"

Their eyes met and something akin to sorrow - or was it fear? - in the depths of hers twisted his heart. She stared at him for a long minute before finally speaking. "To who are you intended?"

Relaxing, he stroked her cheek once more, enjoying the silky texture of her skin under the pads of his fingers. "I was given the choice of finding my own bride or having one chosen for me." A dark look crossed his face as a smile blossomed on hers. "And you, Serenity? Who are you intended for?"

Her hand covered his, their fingers twining together. "Like you, I have a choice - and I choose you, Endymion."

Endymion swept her into his arm and spun her around in relief and joy. "My Serenity; my destiny!" Returning her to her feet, he dropped to one knee on the cobble stone path between the rose bushes, grasping her hands in his own. "Will you marry me? Will you make me the happiest man in the galaxy?"

Tears welled in her eyes, her breath catching in the back of her throat. "Truly?"

Kissing the back of her fingers gently, he nodded. He didn't have a proper engagement ring, but releasing her hands, he removed the signet ring that rested on his pinky and slid it onto her left ring finger. "Will you marry me, Serenity?"

Throwing herself into his arms, she made no attempt to stem the tears which coursed down her cheeks. "Yes, oh yes, Endymion! A thousand times, yes!"

Endymion caught her, burying his face in her soft stomach as she curled her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped securely around her waist. Serenity slid down until she was on her knees, catching his mouth on her way down. They shook together in as much passion as relief, clinging to one another with hand and lip.

Finally they pulled away from the kiss and Endymion stood, pulling her with him when it was obvious she didn't yet have motor control. Standing on the toes of his boots, she clung to him until her knees would support her again. Making to move away, Endymion caught her around the shoulders, keeping her close to him, tucking her into his side. Naturally wrapping an arm around his waist, she leaned her head just under his shoulder as they walked.

Trusting Endymion to lead her without mishap, Serenity looked at the ring on her finger, her gaze dreamy and stopped dead as she saw the symbol on the ring.

Endymion smiled down at her as she realized the ring he'd given her. "Do you like it?"

"It is gorgeous... Are you... I mean, you only...Oh, Endymion... this is your personal signet ring!"

The ring was a light, durable metal with the engraving of a rose in bloom on it. The Prince's personal symbol. The metal was a grayish-silver and sparkled like a diamond in the morning light.

"It is," his confirmation was accompanied with a squeeze of her shoulders. "And yes, I want you to have it Serenity. I have a stamp, but the ring is yours. You can keep it - even after I find you a proper engagement ring. Call this a... promise ring until then."

Serenity hugged him again, careless of the ridges in his armor as she wrapped both arms about his waist. "Thank you, Endymion."

"The morning is young yet and the palace will be stirring soon. I will take you on a tour of the gardens later, alright?"

At her nod, Endymion led her through the gardens quickly. They reached his balcony and he turned to her, opening his arms completely.

"Will someone not see us?"

A cocky grin crossed his lips and he swung her into his arms. "I would not care if they do. Hold on, my love."

Her arms wound about his neck. "Are you carrying me inside?"

He laughed softly. "In a way. It is quicker to jump to my balcony than take the stairs."

Serenity closed her eyes, feeling him jump, and then peeked through as the air rushed past her face. It was like the lessons she had taken with her friends. Endymion landed on the balcony and walked into his chambers, Serenity still in his arms. Setting her down inside, he used one heel to kick the doors closed behind them

--

"Mother; I need to speak with you."

"Not now, Endymion." Turning a page in whatever she was reading, she made a notation on a ledger. From where he stood, he could see she was working on the finance records for the castle and kingdom.

Endymion entered the study - a huge library with wall-to-wall book shelves - and slammed his hand down on the table under his mother's eyes to draw her attention. "This cannot wait, mother. I do not know how much longer we may have a kingdom for you to micro-manage."

The Queen laughed, looking up to meet his stormy blue eyes. "Such non-" Whatever she'd been about to say died on her lips as he grasped her hand in a firm grip and pulled her from the chair with barely cordial speed. "Really Endymion, what _are_ you doing?"

"You are coming with me." Leading the way out of the study, he urged her along with one hand under her elbow and shot her a dark look as she started to protest. The dark look in his gaze came across loud and clear.

They finally stopped outside his bed chamber and Endymion reached for the handle, pausing to caution her. "Mother, take a deep breath, I have no wish to alarm you and have you faint on me."

"Faint! I do not..." she trailed off as he opened the door and revealed a glittering vision dressed in white. A hand flew to her mouth in surprise. "Impossible...It cannot be!"

Endymion released his mother and fetched a chair for her from its spot beside the door. Serenity stood bathed in bright sunlight, backlit, and her silhouette was unmistakable for anyone who knew the legends of the moon.

As the Queen of Earth settled into a chair, her incredulous expression never leaving Serenity, the Moon Princess stepped out of the direct light so that the older woman could see her face. The crescent moon on her forehead shone and glittered in competition with her golden tresses. Careful of where she was placing her bare feet, she approached the woman until she was standing but a few feet from her and dropped into a graceful court curtsey.

"I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, Queen Mindaya, and I humbly beg your forgiveness for breaking a law that has been in effect for many centuries."

The Queen looked at Endymion, her face frozen somewhere between shock, horror and wonder. "Is this supposed to be a joke, Endymion?"

He shook his head, extending his hand to Serenity. The Princess accepted it and allowed him to pull her up from her curtsey - and into his embrace. "No, mother. Princess Serenity broke the Terran visitation law for the chance to see colors she had only before heard about. It was just fortune - _good_ fortune - that she appeared in my sight."

The Queen stared at the two of them, darkness and light, Serenity nestled comfortably and trustingly in the arms of her son, for a long minute before she bowed her head, rubbing her forehead. "Then what you said was true; we may not have a kingdom for long."

Serenity looked at Endymion worried. She'd formally greeted the Queen and had gotten only shock as her response - not the official response as per protocol. "Did I do something wrong?" Her worried whisper was pitched so the Queen wouldn't hear her.

Endymion shook his head, leaning down to whisper for her ears only. "No, my love, you were wonderful. I am afraid my mother was caught off guard with this. I have told no one of your visit last night."

Biting her lip, she regarded the Queen worriedly. "I hope she is alright..."

"Give her a minute, Angel."

Dutifully she did as he asked, but the Queen showed no signs of acknowledging her, the dejected posture tugging at Serenity's soft heart. She hated to see anyone in pain. Pulling out of Endymion's embrace, she approached the Queen, going so far as to rest a gentle, cool hand on her arm. "Queen Mindaya, are you alright?"

The Queen's head snapped up, years of training belatedly kicking in as she stood and nodded to the Princess of her closest neighbor. "My manners appear to have deserted me. I greet you in the name of Earth, Princess Serenity, but, I cannot forgive you. You are aware of the consequences your actions will have?"

Nodding, Serenity met the Queen's gaze squarely. "I am. I was not when I first arrived, but my aunt has informed me of them. I accept responsibility for my actions and whatever punishment you deem fit." Serenity trembled as the queen's eyes seemed to bore through her, testing her will. She used every trick she knew to keep from shaking in front of the woman despite the fact that she knew accepting responsibility meant - royalty or not - the Queen could have her banished from the kingdom. For good.

Endymion stepped up to her side, sliding an arm around her waist to support her. Feeling her tremble slightly, he turned a look on his mother. "Mother, please. What has been done is done and it cannot be undone. The prophecy has been fulfilled."

"Indeed. I have never known you to be so protective of your conquests before."

His midnight orbs flashed a warning. "With or without your blessing, I am going to marry Serenity."

Mindaya paused, her expression turning thoughtful and then, to both of their surprise, a faint smile crossed her lips. "Do that. If we ally ourselves with the Moon Kingdom, and enter the Silver Millennium completely we may just be able to fight the coming darkness."

Serenity looked at Endymion and rested her head on his shoulder, closing sad blue eyes as the Queen swept from the room.

The coming darkness.

Battle.

War.

People were going to die because of her curiosity - and her fateful meeting with Endymion. A tear trickled from the corner of her closed eyes. Gentle fingers brushed the crystal from her cheek.

"Why the tears, Angel? I have my mother's - and by proxy my father's - blessing to marry you, is that not what we wished?"

"It is not that." Regarding him, she couldn't keep the sorrow from her gaze and, truthfully, didn't even try. "I do not regret our meeting, my love, but what have I done?"

Endymion embraced her tightly. "We cannot regret the past, only focus on the future. My mother shares my opinion and, if her tone of voice was any indication, she is going to speak with your mother and the court of the Silver Millennium right now."

"Oh, no! My mother knows nothing of this!" Covering her face with her hands she shook her head. "If your mother does speak with mine about an alliance by marriage, my mother will search for me and when she does not find me..."

"Relax, Angel." Endymion hugged her closer, trying to ease her fears. "Nothing they do will change things; I love you."

Her hands slipped from her face and curled against his chest, drawing comfort from his embrace. "But will that be enough?"

"It is the only thing that matters."

Slipping her arms about his waist, she pressed her head to his breastplate, wishing he'd not had to resume wearing it and closed her eyes. _The only thing that matters_. A small smile crossed her lips; Endymion was right. Their love and official union was the goal they had to work for. Even if it were forbidden to see one another, their love would not fade or die and, somehow, they would survive.

One of Endymion's hands slid up her arm in a gentle caress. "Worrying about it will get us nowhere. I would like to take you out into my world and find you a real engagement ring, Serenity - and you have yet to see an Earth city."

The offer was intriguing and tempting – except for one problem. "I do not think it would be wise for me to risk mother's wrath further, Endymion. If I should ruin my gown, I will have nothing else to wear and mother would be upset with me if something happens to it."

Endymion hid his amusement against her forehead with a soft kiss. "If that is your only objection, Angel, I will see what I can find that is more suitable to go traipsing about jewelry boutiques. That is... if you do not mind waiting for me here?"

Taking in the room at a glance, a yawn caught her off guard and she blushed. "Providing you do not mind if I take a short nap – I did not know being away from the moon and out of its light would be so draining."

Scooping her into his arms, he carried her to his bed and laid her gently on it. A smile curved his lips as he leaned over her, reluctant to let her go, one hand brushing her bangs back from her face. He couldn't resist teasing her affectionately. "I had not thought to have you in my bed so soon, Princess."

Blushing, she ducked her head. "If I were not so tired-"

"Sleep, Angel." He brushed a gentle kiss across her lips, "I will wake you in about an hour."

Serenity curled up on the black sheets, folding her hands under her cheek as if in prayer, her golden hair spread haphazardly about her as he reluctantly allowed her the room to get comfortable. Part of him wanted to join her, to enfold her in his embrace while she slept and to simply hold her. This amazing woman-child of a beauty whose eyes were already closed, long dark lashes fanned out against her cheekbones. Sleep made him more aware of her tiny size – the abundant energy she had for life fading as her breathing finally drifted into a slow rhythm.

Pulling himself away, he looked at her; _really_ looked at her.

Tiny, even for a girl of 14, her youthful exuberance and obvious love of life made her seem so much bigger when awake. She snuggled down into his pillow, one of her hands curling beneath the soft, fabric covered feathers. Her dress clung to her womanly curves, curves that were only beginning to show and promised a woman of radiant beauty in years to come. He shook his head and smiled, gently freeing his sheets from beneath her and covering her with a light one before forcing himself to move away and attend to his errand.

In deference to her current state, and not wishing to wake her from the obviously much needed sleep, he closed the heavy oak door as softly as he could.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_**Back on the Moon**_

A tall, stately woman with silver hair walked down a shimmering hallway, her beautiful doll-like face a mask of worry. _Where is my baby? She is not in her room, or the garden, or at the stables. I checked the kitchen, the dining hall, even the servant's quarters!_ The woman paused on one of the balconies that were part of the beautiful architecture of the hall and her eyes strayed to the blue and green orb that hung above her. _She would not have gone to Earth, would she? Surely she would not take a chance like; she is more responsible than that!_

"Queen Serenity!"

The woman turned, the soft light of the sun and earth glinting off the golden crescent moon in the middle of her forehead. The white gown she wore clung to her every curve like a lover, its hold firm on her generous curves. Her hair - silvery gray strands that fell to well past her knees and almost trailed on the ground - was done up in two buns towards the back and on the sides of her head. It lent her the look of a rabbit, but a regal, kind rabbit, which was worried for its young.

Queen Serenity's blue eyes focused on the girl running towards her. She had black hair that fell past her waist and purple-black eyes that burned with an inner fire. The young lady stopped off to the side, her hands folded across her chest, holding her elbows as if in protection of herself. She wore red, one-inch heels, and a red sailor fuku; the body suit was white and of a material that was molded to the young senshi's body. The purple bow in front rested over her developing chest, a red button holding it in place and a red bow was tied at the back of a rather short, red, skirt. A tiara of the purest gold with a red stone in the center - the color of Mars and defining this girl as the Princess of the fire planet - swept across her forehead; one of the Princess' guards and one who had failed in her given task.

The Queen nodded to the young girl who was about her daughter's age. "Anything, Princess Mars? Have you found her?"

Mars bowed to the Queen and then shook her head. "Nothing, your majesty. We have looked everywhere. The gardens and her room have lent us no clues and no one can remember seeing her since the Queen of Venus went to speak with her. Your daughter has not been found and we despair as to where she could be."

Mars' cold tone could have been taken for uncaring, but she spoke as a warrior who was reporting to a commanding officer in the time of stress.

Despite the factual recounting, the Queen's sharp eyes took in the worry in the young senshi's purple orbs and the determination in her stance. This senshi was her daughter's good friend and was as worried as she. Queen Serenity closed her eyes. "Thank you, Princess Mars. Keep looking and inform me immediately if you should find her."

"As you command."

"Please ask my counsel to convene in my throne room as soon as possible, Princess Mars. I will join them shortly."

"Yes, your majesty. We will find her, you have my word." The clicking of heels on the polished floors was the Queen's only indication that she was once again alone.

Opening her eyes, the Queen once again gazed towards the blue green orb, sorrow and worry clouding her thoughts with suspicion. A shake of her head banished the thought - her daughter was no so irresponsible - as she turned and quickly left the balcony, heading for Serenity's chambers.

More corridors of polished, glittering moon rock flashed by - the material capable of absorbing energy or reflect it as needed - but she paid them little heed, her eyes never straying from the path she'd set herself. The Queen knew every hall in the palace intimately; every cranny and she did her best to keep her mind focused on the present situation instead of being drawn down into the well of memories that these halls held for her. Passing artworks from all the planets showing scenes of peace - of something that had been done to make the Silver Millennium prosper - she knew every picture, every portrayal, had come with a price, They had been chosen carefully to line the walls to depict the rewards after the struggle. All held the regular colors of the moon and the other kingdoms - none of the portraits or tapestries depicted the Earth.

Not one.

Queen Serenity felt herself being drawn into the peacefulness that radiated from the pictures and drew strength from it. She turned down the final corridor in the wing of the palace she was on, the west wing, and walked to the door of her daughter's chambers. Bracing herself, she opened the exterior chamber and stopped, considering what she was about to do. But her daughter was missing and the thought only stopped her for a moment before she crossed to the Princess' chamber door and opened it.

The room was neat and tidy, the way she liked to see it, as she moved to her daughter's dressing table and looked about. Nothing out of the ordinary except that she didn't see the locket she had given her daughter on her last birthday - the one Queen Serenity's husband had given her on their wedding day.

Banishing the thought, she reminded herself that her daughter was as attached to the locket as she, and walked to the closet. Going through the dresses, she absently noted that more than half of them probably didn't fit her daughter's growing body. She made a mental note, even among the furious search for her daughter, to have them replaced. While searching, one thing became painfully clear - of all the gowns, only Serenity's gown of state was missing.

_How very strange - did she not tell me she does not like that particular dress? _

Serenity's room yielded no other clues and the Queen moved to the balcony to look around. A spot of red caught her eye and she knelt to look at it more closely. Extending her hand, she touched the spot with one finger. The crusty outside gave with the barest of pressures and the liquid on the inside coated her fingertip. Rubbing it between her thumb and finger, she frowned.

_Blood? How did she injure herself - there is nothing in her room or even on the Moon that should have been able to hurt her._

Running through all of the Princess' activities in her mind, The Queen speculated silently as to what the Princess could have done to injure herself - but nothing seemed plausible. Nothing on the Moon should have been able to prick her and leave but a single drop of blood on the ground. Standing, she re-entered the chambers resolutely and stepped next to Serenity's bed. Checking under the pillow, then the covers and finally under the mattress, she searched for clues.

Nothing.

Not a single clue as to where her daughter could be or how she'd been injured.

Sitting on the bed, her hands in her lap, Queen Serenity contemplated the dilemma. _If I was my daughter, where would I hide something? _Her eyes roved the room once more before coming back to land on the dressing table. Guilt swept through her about invading her daughter's privacy but she needed to know - she needed answers.

The Queen moved to sit in the chair before the dressing table and, before she could think about what she was about to do, she pulled the top drawer from the unit and riffled through it. Finding nothing, she moved onto the next one. Finally, at the last drawer, the Queen found what she was looking for. Underneath her daughter's undergarments was a small book, the cover worn from age, the edged of the pages curling and yellowed.

"Why would she be interested in this?" she murmured, opening the cover.

Faded images reached out to the Queen, images of animals she'd never seen, colors never on display on the moon and faint drawings of people she remembered from the last time she'd been there. Closing her eyes briefly, she couldn't stay that way and was turning the next page as an image of her husband flittered across her closed lids.

She frowned as a bump in the pages presented itself and she opened it to that page, passing over a bunch of different pictures and stories. The middle of the book opened and she gasped, her eyes widening in shock and finally softening with the implications of what she saw. Rare tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.

In her hands lay a pressed, blood red rose. By coincidence, or design, the pages it had been pressed between held the names, and pictures, of the earth's royal line.

"Oh, Serenity, how could you?"

--

Gentle, loving hands slid over Princess Serenity's shoulders, drawing her expertly from slumber as she turned her head towards the warm calloused fingers trailing over the bare skin of her shoulder. A slight smile curved her lips as two of those fingers slid across the sensitive skin of her neck and made her shiver.

"Open those baby blues for me, my Angel."

Serenity opened her eyes slowly, her lashes lifting and parting with minimum effort as her, sleepy, brilliant blue eyes were revealed to her watcher. Sliding her hands out from under her head, she reached one up to trace the defined line of his jaw as she gazed into his eyes.

"Endymion." Her gentle fingertips traced the curve of his cheekbone as his head came down slowly. He stopped, looked into her eyes as his bangs fell into his dark blue orbs, and then planted a very gentle, achingly soft kiss on her lips.

Sighing as he pulled away, she extended her arms over her head too stretch out muscles that were tense from sleeping in the same position for too long. "What time is it?" Yawning unexpectedly, she quickly covered her mouth, faint heat blossoming in her cheeks.

"Mid afternoon." Endymion smiled and pulled away as she carefully extracted herself from his covers. He helped her move them aside before stepping back. "I have had the chef put together a late lunch for us. Are you hungry?"

Arranging her skirts, she ensured her legs were modestly covered before sliding off the bed, unable to help the blush which still tinted her cheeks. "Famished. It has been a while since I had anything to eat." The loud growl of her stomach seemed to echo the claim and she flushed a pure, bright crimson.

Endymion looked at her in surprise and then grinned in understanding, extending his arm to her with a flourish. Serenity couldn't meet his gaze as she accepted the invitation, keeping her gaze on the armored wall of his chest. Covering the hand she'd placed in the crook of his elbow with his own, they exited his chambers.

Serenity froze almost in mid step as they entered the hallway, stumbling as Endymion didn't stop with her.

Black stone was everywhere, absorbing the sunlight and reflecting a dull shine. It was a complete and utter opposite of the Moon Palace and she tried not to gawk as Endymion led her through the halls. The artwork, the way the palace was constructed and the greenery that filled the areas - so different from her home on the Moon - fascinated her and she finally stopped him to explain the stonework.

"This place is incredible, Endymion! I have never seen stone of this color! What is it? And those, what are they? What is this green stuff?"

She let go of his arm to examine the stonework, the lichen and the moss that grew in this area of the castle and Endymion laughed softly at her innocent fascination. There were near the servant's quarters and though they were ordered to keep the blocks moss and lichen free, with a palace as big as it was, some was bound to be missed or just not attended to in time. "Slow down, Angel, and give me a chance to answer your questions!"

Grinning, he walked towards her as she stood on her tiptoes to try and looks at something out of her eyesight. A couple of gruesome looking gargoyles stared down on them as they stood in the hall, their bodies covered in lichen and moss, out of reach of the servants. Serenity's hands fell well short of their base, her fingers a direct and brilliant contrast to the black stone.

"I have just never seen stone like this before, or this green." She reached up a hand to gently run her fingertips across the stone, feeling the rough edges and the smooth places. Her fingers rested gently on the moss, trying to place the texture.

He smiled and came to stand by her side, a hand on her waist to steady her as she nearly lost her balance. "The stone is cut from a quarry about 20 miles from here. It is shipped in using boats or it is carried over land in huge carts. I _think_ it is just regular stone but I do not know for certain. The green is just like in the garden - it is moss. The other, darker shade of green-blue is lichen. It only grows like moss, in areas of extreme moisture - but usually in underground grottos."

Serenity smiled a brilliant smile. "Can you tell me about the tapestries and the paintings? About the people they portray and the places they show? Can you tell me about the vases and their symbols?" She pointed to a gargoyle that was above them, it's gruesome visage staring down at them as if it was about to swoop down and gobble them up. "And about those?"

Endymion caught her around the waist in a sudden display of affection, pulling her in close, but not tight enough for her to be pressed uncomfortably against his armor. "Serenity, my Angel, you are more curious than a kitten but I love you for it. You can find something amazing even in an ordinary piece of stone. I suspect you will never cease to amaze me." He lowered his head and gently placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "First we shall eat, and then I will take you on a tour of my castle and tell you everything you wish to know."

--

The glitter of precious stones flashed in the waning daylight as Princess Serenity covered her mouth with her hand to mask a yawn. "Endymion, what is the time?"

He shielded his eyes and looked at the descending angle of the sun. "Early evening; are you feeling well?"

Nodding, she tilted her head a little as her hair caught on the auburn-gold dress she was wearing. "Just tired; I have never gone without the Moon's influence for long before. Mother uses our moon crystals to store the energy whenever we go anywhere faraway. I confess I did not think to do so before I came. I will be fine once the moon rises."

"And until then?"

"I have you to lean on." Resting her head against his shoulder, she smiled.

"It pleases me to be of use to you."

Swatting playfully him with one hand, she straightened to mind her footing as they walked. "Even a Prince has his use, my lord. You have proven to be a man of many hidden talents this day."

"Indeed. Pray-tell Princess, what talents did you discover today?"

"Lady's maid, guide, teacher, jewel connoisseur, team master," her eyes glittered with mischief, "and seamstress."

"Seamstress! I had nothing to do with making that dress; I simply... found it." He smiled down at her, striking the backs of her fingers. "Do you still believe it is unsuited to you?"

Serenity shrugged, a smile lurking at the corners of her mouth. "I do not know - something off the shoulder would have been more welcome."

Endymion laughed softly, taking her hand and spinning her out and away from him in one motion, causing the dress to flare out. Crushed velvet the texture of swans down, the gown had a high neckline along with sleeves that draped down to covered her tiny hands when they hung at her sides. The color complimented her and he was glad he'd chosen well for his intended.

They had argued slightly over the dress at first, Serenity saying that only people who weren't of noble birth wore dresses with sleeves but eventually she conceded, not being able to think of a better disguise for her first trip into town. Endymion had also convinced her to change her hairstyle slightly. Instead of two spherical buns, she wore her hair in a series of long, corn weave braids. The braids were wrapped around her head like a crown and three of them had been wrapped around her forehead to hide her crescent moon. It allowed her to reserve her energy for other activities - activities that had proved to be as entertaining and exciting as Endymion had promised.

They hadn't been back at the Palace long, having spent most of the day shopping for her engagement ring. The jeweler who had brought out the ring they had finally bought had nearly swooned when he realized that the Prince of Earth was shopping in his small store - and for an engagement ring no less!

Endymion had carefully sworn every jeweler to secrecy once they had found nothing she liked. The ring she chose was perfectly suited to them, almost as if created specifically to be her ring. An aquamarine sat in the center, surrounded in a crescent moon shape by a line of diamonds. Serenity had pointed it out to him and he'd agreed with her immediately. Buying the ring with a smile and, in front of the already amazed jeweler, had gotten down on one knee and slipped the ring onto Serenity's finger next to his signet ring. She'd blushed prettily when he'd kissed the back of her hand to seal the unspoken vow.

They didn't swear the jeweler to secrecy, on purpose, and the jeweler had closed his shop and ran to tell his wife that the prince, the prince himself, had bought an engagement ring at his store and actually knelt to put it on his intended! By dinnertime, the whole town would know the story and everyone would be speculating as to who the young beauty was. From there, the story would spread like wild fire, making an official announcement unnecessary.

Serenity laughed as he twirled her back into his embrace, smiling up at him. His arms formed an armored barrier at her back and she placed her hands on his breastplate, tracing the metal lightly with her fingertips. "Do you think this hair style would be one my mother would let me wear on occasion?" The question came out of nowhere as she looked up at him, curious. "It is much more comfortable than my regular style and does not tug at my head so much."

7Smiling down at her, he caught a glimpse of the deep wariness in her eyes as he looked into their depths. Amazed at the clear color, he was also worried at how quickly she tired away from the moon's influence. "There is no harm in asking, Angel." He leaned down to plant a light kiss on the tip of her nose, "Of course, when it is just you and I, you may wear your hair any way you like. You are absolutely stunning no matter what you do with it."

Blushing, she dropped her gaze, her fingers still tracing the edges and shape of his armor, the stones on her ring glittering to flash with the sunlight and catching her attention. She looked at the ring and smiled, suddenly throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him as tightly as she could, completely disregarding the edges of his armor. The velvet dulled most of them anyway - yet another advantage to this Terran dress. "Thank you, Endymion."

Endymion held her close. "You have made me the happiest man in the galaxy today, Serenity." His words were soft, gently caressing her ear and cheek. "No matter what your mother says, I shall never let you go - even if it means kidnapping you."

"You are crazy, my love."

"Only for you."

"I would love to be kidnapped - but only by you."

So soft were her words that he barely caught them - but catch them he did. Reaching up, he gently brought her face out of the curve of his neck, tilting it gently so he could look down into her glowing eyes and she could read the sincerity in his own. So she could have no doubts as to the honesty and sincerity of his feelings. "I love you, Angel."

Her fingers linked at the back of his neck and tugged his head downwards to steal a kiss from his. As his lips settled onto hers, he swept her up in his arms from where she stood on the toes of his boots and carried her to the shade of one of the many trees that surrounded the garden's pond. He lowered her feet to the grass, not breaking the kiss and smiled against her mouth as she stepped back onto his boots.

Dipping her back, tango style, he finally broke the kiss, and trailed a few kisses down the column of her neck, gently nibbling on the soft skin as he straightened her back up. She moaned softly, her eyes closed, her fingers tucked into the raven hair at the nape of his neck and digging in to his skin. "Endymion... please..."

Closing his eyes against her soft plea, a plea she likely hadn't known she'd voiced, nor one she would have any understanding of, he pulled back. So not to disappoint her, he lifted her in his arm and sat on the ground, cradling her in his lap. Her dress pooled around her small form as she raised passion dark eyes to his face. She was about to speak but he place a finger against her lips. "Shhh..."

"But-"

"Just watch the ducks, please Angel. I need a couple of minutes to gather my thoughts." He gently untangled her hands from around his neck, kissing the backs of her fingers gently in a silent plea of his own.

Uncertainty clouded her gaze for a moment as she looked at him before obediently turning to watch the little fuzzy animals she assumed were ducks swim across the pond. Her eyes widened as one of them started to cry out piteously. Without thinking, she pushed herself out of Endymion's lap, tugging her fingers from his grasp, and ran down to the water's edge. Kicking off the flat shoes she had borrowed to avoid slipping on the slick glass, she scooped up the little animal, marveling absently at how soft he was.

"Do not cry little one," she told it gently, stroking a whisper soft caress down its back only to smile, enchanted, as it leaned into her fingers. Stroking it carefully, reassuringly, the little creature stopped crying. Without consciously thinking, she folded her legs and sat on the ground with an absentminded grace, the gown flaring out to pool around her.

"Serenity! What are you doing?"

Looking up, she found Endymion a few feet away from her as she held the fluffy animal in her hands. It was nudging her fingers as they stopped stroking, as if asking for more. "The little thing was crying; I felt like I had to help it." Her innocent explanation was accompanied with a smile for the little animal. "What is it called, Endymion?"

"That is a duckling. The mother is over by the water, watching you." He made no move to close the distance between them. "You might want to put it down, Serenity - mother ducks can be dangerous."

Serenity looked around and saw a much bigger version of what she was holding but a few feet away. Delight flooded her expression. "They are so adorable!"

Endymion remained silent as she held her hand out to the mother duck, sitting on the bank of the pond. Serenity turned wide eyes to Endymion as the mother duck waddled towards her, flapping her wings once and then folding them across her back. The mother duck checked out Serenity's fingers, gently nibbling on one - which she retracted to with a giggle - and then waddled to her lap where the baby duckling was sitting, eyes closed, as Serenity's other hand continued to caress it.

Marveling at her effect on the ducks, he wondered idly if she would have the same effect on most kinds of animals. Their trip into town had shown her to be empathetic towards the horses of the carriage he'd chosen to drive, as well as the cats and dogs in the town itself. Endymion stayed back, knowing from experience that the ducks didn't like him - except when he had food for them.

Serenity giggled as the mother duck prodded the hand that was petting the duckling and she turned her attention to the mother, petting her soft feathers. "Endy, what are these things on their backs? They are _so_ soft!"

"Feathers. Ducks can fly when they mature."

"They fly?"

He nodded, but doubted she saw it - her attention was completely focused on the duck and the duckling. "They do - be careful, Angel, they are wild animals."

Using both hands, Serenity gently lifted the ducks from her lap and placed them on the ground. Rising to get feet, she brushed her skirt off, laughing as the mother duck quacked and tugged at the hem of her dress. "Shoo. Your little one needs you."

The duck quacked again, this time at the duckling, as if understanding her.

Serenity approached Endymion, who knelt and placed one of her discarded shoes on the ground for her. "Your slippers, my lady."

"Thank you, my lord." One hand gripped his shoulder, using him for balance as she slid her foot into the shoe, the other holding her skirt fractionally up so she could see what she was doing. Endymion then placed the other shoe on the ground so she could step into that one and waited patiently until she was balanced again before pushing back to his feet. "Shall we go? Or do you wish to stay and watch the ducks for a while longer?"

The ducks had waddled away, and she looked back to see them sliding into the pond. "I would love to stay and watch them. Do you swim, Endymion?"

He nodded, leading her back to the shade of the tree. "On occasion. And you?"

"I can float. I do not have the opportunity to swim much, considering my position. My guards are much better than I am at that."

Endymion wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they sat in the shade of the tree. He leaned against the trunk and closed his eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Tell me about your home, Angel. What is it like up there?"

Relaxing into his embrace, she leaned against him completely, twining their fingers together over her shoulder and sighed softly. "It is... nothing like this. The colors are all white, silver, very light blue, pink, gray and gold. There is some variation of shades, but very little. I have only ever seen colors such as you have here in books - forbidden books - until now. My guards also wear some strange colors and I had thought that the deep blue of mercury, the blood red of Mars, the bright orange of Venus and the radiant greens of Jupiter were the only shades - until I came here. There are other rare colors of course, purple being one of them, but Earth has the whole collection. I wish I could live here someday." She tilted her head, closing her eyes. "The Moon is beautiful, but Earth out shines it by far."

Listening to her silently, he noted the under tone of longing when she spoke of her home. For all the lack of colors he knew she loved the Moon dearly. It would always be her home and he silently promised himself to see it for himself some day. "For all your desire to live on my planet, Angel, you would miss your home. We will work something out. If need be, I will live with you on the Moon sometimes and you can live here with me at others."

"Truly?"

"Truly."

Birds chirped overhead as a comfortable silence descended between them once more, Endymion twisting his fingers idly through the soft hair that engulfed his hand. Several minutes passed before he looked into her face once more and a smile tugged at his lips.

She was sleeping.

A serene, contented expression left her as beautiful in sleep as she was awake. Half moons of black rested gently against her cheeks, fluttering slightly as if dreaming - but good dreams. A sigh escaped her lips, his name a whisper of sound as he leaned back again, this time keeping a watchful eye out for anyone who would harm his princess. Endymion pulled his cloak carefully out from under them and tucked it around the sleeping Princess, not wanting to wake her. Snuggling closer, she whispered his name again, her fingers curling into the fabric. He placed soft a kiss on the top of her head, running his finger tips gentle down the side of her face.

"Sweet dreams, my love - I shall guard you until you wake."

--

Backlit in the light from the hallway, Queen Serenity moved regally into her throne room, a small book in one of her slender hands. A spirit of goodness or a messenger of love, she resembled many things and some swore they were looking at an angel who could fly without wings. The ruler of the moon stood in the doorway to her court and simply looked.

It was a plain room, save for the twelve pillars that were spread among the room symmetrically. Each held a small chamber that would allow an individual from a different gravity to adjust to the Moon's in moments. Behind each of the pillars, through secret doors on ten of them, were chambers for visiting delegates. Designed for specific planets, there was one for each in the Terran solar system. Three thrones stood between two of the regular pillars on a raised dais with ten steps leading to them.

Walking with an unsurpassed grace, her feet barely touching the ground, Queen glided towards these to take her place - only to stop at the bottom of the stairs and turn back to face the assembled. What she had to say didn't need to be said from such a position of power; it was better, truly, if it was not. Her daughter's transgression and current location would take much discussion. Her calm gaze swept the assembled; all of her advisors, and those of her daughter, were present.

Thirteen ruling houses.

Thirteen women.

Thirteen warriors.

For warriors they were, and still dressed in their battle fatigues. Basic white body suits blessed with protective properties and special fibers, each planet had modified the additional trappings to suit them and their people.

The over top the body suit, the sailor fukus consisted of a short colored skirt, two bows - one on the front over the chest and one on the back of the skirt where it met the bodysuit. Each wore footwear styled to their personal tastes. To help identify their rank, each wore a tiara of gold across their foreheads with a stone identifying their house and planet with its color - in the center of these stones, if one looked carefully, were the symbols of the respective planet.

To Queen Serenity's left, stood the court of the planet Mercury; their skirts were a brilliant icecap blue with bows only slightly lighter in color and knee high boots that matched their skirts. The Mercurian Queen and her daughter had blue hair - but that was where the similarity ended. Streaks of silver shot through the long, silky material braided and hung halfway down the Queen's back. The younger, the Princess of Mercury wore her hair short, her bangs framing the blue stone in her golden tiara. An aura of calmness surrounded them as they discussed, in soft voices, the disappearance of the Princess.

On the right of Queen Serenity stood the Queen of Mars and her daughter; purple-black hair, purple eyes and fire colored fukus identified this family and their planet - though they had never been mistaken as being from anywhere but Mars. Waist length hair, red bows on the back and purple bows over the chest along with one-inch high heels clearly marked these two women as forced to be reckoned with and as dangerous as the fires they controlled.

The women from Jupiter were two of the tallest in the room. Standing just shy of six feet tall, they towered over most of the people present - save for the Princess of Uranus and Queen Serenity herself. The younger wore her brown hair in a ponytail that brushed the base of her neck. The older of the two wore hers down, her brown hair trailing to about mid-way down her back. Both wore pink, rose shaped earrings - a mark of their station on Jupiter. They had forest green skirts and bows and pink bows across their chests. Green calf high boots and golden tiaras with green gems displayed their colors even as they radiated a steady presence that would always be a security.

The women from Venus were next, dressed in their orange fukus and high heels. Their blonde hair hung like shimmering satin to their waists, flowing from the bows which held it back. The elder stepped next to the Queen and said a few soft words to her as the Queen's eyes continued to take in the rest of the delegates. Whatever the elder Venus said was relegated to the back of Queen Serenity's mind.

The planets of Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn were represented by a single woman each.

Uranus wore a navy colored fuku with navy bows, a golden button, a single golden earring, blonde hair - cut boyishly short - and short navy half boots. A golden cord from her waist dangled the mark of her station and favored weapon; the Space Sword. Her piercing green-blue eyes met the Queens before turning back to her companion, the aqua haired senshi from Neptune, one hand on the hilt of the blade.

The senshi from Neptune wore a green fuku that was darker in color than that of Jupiter's. She wore a navy bow and a green bow along with strapped high heels. Exuding a calmness and grace that made the tall, high strung Uranus seem slightly out of place at her side - she was the calm in the center of a wind storm. In Neptune's hand, the aqua mirror lay almost casually cradled between her collar bone and forearm. Queen Serenity wasn't fooled, however - a split second would see that mirror firmly in hand should Neptune have need of it.

Standing in silence beside them was the senshi of death and rebirth, Sailor Saturn. She was tiny, coming up to just past Neptune's waist, and wore a purple fuku. Knee high lace up boots, a purple skirt and bows marked this diminutive scout. Short hair that was cut in line with her jaw and her bangs framed the golden tiara on her forehead, the white gem in the center flashing in the light. In her gloved hands she held a glaive that caught any light on its razor edge.

Last, standing off to one side and exuding an aura of mystery and aloofness uncommon to the royal court, stood a woman in black - fuku, knee high boots, bows and the gem that glittered with an inner light in the center of her tiara all marked her and her station. Her red eyes missed nothing. Of all the senshi, this senshi - the Guardian of Time Sailor Pluto - knew why they had been called and she alone knew the outcome of this meeting. In her hands was the time staff, resting idly against one shoulder as she looked straight back at the Queen of the Moon.

Pluto was a mysterious senshi and was not close to anyone in the room, save for her Queen. The outer senshi had come at the Queen's request to find the missing Princess, but Pluto only stayed because she knew her presence would calm the Queen and lend her strength. Of all the senshi, Pluto's presence buoyed the Queen as none other. Pluto would never have come if the result of this meeting was a hopeless future.

Queen Serenity took a deep breath and spoke softly, her voice cutting through the low discussions and halting them as everyone turned to listen to her speak, respectfully falling silent. While her voice was calm, the Queen of the Moon felt her stomach twisting in knots. What she was about to reveal was a betrayal she'd never believed her daughter capable of – Serenity had always been a good, obedient girl.

That hurt all the more.

"My friends, you all know why we are here. My daughter is missing and I have found a clue as to where she may have gone. It pains me to admit this, but I believe my daughter has broken the ancient laws and gone to earth."

"What?"

Mars's outburst was expected, all the more so because it came from the Princess and not the Queen. The elder Mars placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Surely you have proof, your highness? The Princess can be impulsive, but, Earth? She knows too well of the possible consequences."

Revealing the book in her hand, Queen Serenity held it flat in one palm, almost as if holding a bomb of some sort. With delicate finger tips she opened it to the page she'd discovered earlier. Tilting the book, and almost loathe to touch the contents, she displayed the crushed, brilliant red rose for her court to see. "I found this in her night table. Nowhere in the Silver Millennium do such colors exist in a flower – except on Earth. Serenity is not on the Moon – this is an indisputable fact. No alarm has been raised by your respective planets, no trace of her found. The only logical place left to look is the Earth."

"Surely there is some place we have not thought to look yet," the Queen of Mercury insisted, attempting to ease the growing alarm. "Some hideaway the Princess might make use of - some location unknown to us?"

Shaking her head, Queen Serenity snapped the book closed and held it up so the title was visible to them all. "Why then would she hide a rose of such brilliance and not display it - and why in this book?"

None of the senshi had an answer for her. "I am afraid my friends, that my daughter may have brought about the downfall of our kingdom times by her actions. All of you know of the prophecy that foretold the end of our peace. I believe it may have already been fulfilled."

Mianna stepped forward confidently. "There is no doubt that it has, sister."

All eyes turned to the Venusian Queen, most of them filled with shock – all save the red orbs of the Guardian of Time, that were tinged with sorrow. She already knew what had been set in motion, and though it pained her, she could say nothing to change it or she would risk changing the future for the worst.

"She has fulfilled her foretold destiny and begun the cycle that will bring about the downfall of the Silver Millennium."

"Then she did go to Earth." Queen Serenity's shoulders sagged for a moment, as if the weight of the revelation bore down on her like a physical thing. It lasted but a moment before she straightened, her eyes taking on a hard, determined look.

"Yes."

"Then we must not wait a single moment!" The Queen of Mars' voice echoed strongly through the room. "We must fetch her and bring her home."

Queen Venus laughed harshly at her fellow Queen's naiveté. "And what, Risha? Chain her to her bed? Throw her in the stocks? Perhaps tie her in a dark room so she cannot teleport? What is done has been done. All we can do now is make the best of it and strengthen our ties with the Earth. It has been cut off from the Silver Millennium for the last few centuries as a precaution. That precaution is no longer necessary. If we are to have a chance at fighting off the foretold evil we _must_ bring the Earth into the alliance."

"Mianna speaks the truth." Queen Mercury looked from where her portable computer rested in her hand. "If we are to successfully vanquish the coming darkness as a society we must prepare our defenses. Despite its seclusion, the Earth is renowned for its army as a fierce fighting machine. Uniting with the Earth is the best chance for our continued survival."

"Is that the counsel of my court?" Queen Serenity asked, looking around to the outer senshi and Jupiter.

"If Anya, Mianna and Risha are determined to fight this coming darkness and ally with Earth, then I see no reason for me to be against it. Jupiter will stand with the alliance, as always."

Uranus stroked the pommel of her blade. "With Saturn newly reawakened and outposts at the borders of the galaxy we will be able to warn you of attacks from outside our solar system. Uranus, Neptune and Saturn will stand with you, though there is little aid we shall be able to give. Lisha is correct; if the main force of the ruling council is not willing to give up without a fight then we can do no less than our best to aid you."

Neptune nodded her accent. Saturn remained still, her violet eyes looking around and finally resting on the senshi of time. "Where does Pluto stand on the issue?" The soft-spoken words cut through the general murmurs of approval like a blade and caused the assembled to fall silent. The senshi of death and rebirth rarely spoke, but when she did it all listened for her insight was unsurpassed.

Pluto straightened, shaking her head and letting her black-green hair fall in a cascade of silk loosely down her back. "I shall not fight."

A collective gasp came from the assembled as the core of the ruling council looked at her in shock. Saturn and the outer senshi only nodded, expecting that very response.

"If you will not help my kingdom and fight the coming darkness that is your choice, Pluto. I only ask that you do not hinder the effort."

Pluto's face settled into a grim mask and she shook her head again. "You misunderstand me, My Queen." Bowing to Queen Serenity, she lifted her piercing gaze to meet her monarch's. "I said I _shall not_ fight, I did not say I _would not_. I have no choice in the matter. Being the guardian of time I cannot risk myself and entertain the option of death. If I am not there to guard the time gates, your kingdom here could fall to a force from the past or the future. I shall do my part and play the passive watcher, my Queen. I will not let someone, or something, interfere from another time and place, you have my word." A wind ripped through the assembled suddenly as a portal opened and the senshi of time stepped through, disappearing back to her post by the time gates in a swirl of black.

Queen Serenity looked to the rest of her court, Pluto's words having visibly shaken all of them. They knew little of the mysterious senshi and her words did not sit well with any of them. Looking from each one deliberately, she put into motion the next step of her plan. It was a risky plan, but one that was necessary and – hopefully – would met with success.

"I shall request a meeting with the Queen of Earth immediately."

"Is that wise?"

"It is far more unwise to delay this meeting," Serenity told them with a faint smile. "Uranus and Neptune, you have your orders. Watch her."

They inclined their heads in understanding, Neptune placing one hand on Saturn's shoulder; the Princess was not their only charge.

"My entourage will be diplomatic in nature. As it is unwise for any Royal to travel without guards – and my daughter has already done so – the rest of you shall accompany me. Be ready – we leave as soon as I have spoken with Queen Mindaya." Queen Serenity swept from the room, not waiting for a reply, her thoughts already composing the all important missive to her counterpart on Earth.

The Queen's departure was a signal, and one that had an instant reaction. Those going with the queen to Earth departed towards their chambers to prepare for the unexpected trip – and to prepare something to take the Princess. Neptune, Uranus and Saturn took their leave, making their way back to the planet Saturn. Neptune and Uranus took up their guard of the young Saturn – and their galactic border watch - once again, waiting for a sign as to when their Queen should need them.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Pale fingers slid onto black fabric as Serenity took Endymion's proffered arm with a deep, bracing breath. Stepping forward, he made to lead her from the room, but her fingers slid away, dropping from his sleeve hesitantly. Pulling away from him she paced back towards the balcony, twisting her hands together nervously. "I cannot do this - she will yell at me."

Endymion followed her, sliding his hands across her bare shoulders as she stopped in the doorway of his balcony and looked out over the gardens in silence.

It was dusk, the sun having just set, and Serenity had been informed that her mother would be coming to talk to the Queen of Earth because of her; it had been implied that the Moon Queen knew of her location. Serenity shivered as a cool breeze wafted through the window and over bare skin. Dressed once more her formal gown, her hair - save for two long braids - was done up in its usual buns. The two braids were wrapped around her head and anchored at the back, covering her crescent moon while she was in the palace and allowing her to save her energy. It was a style she found she rather enjoyed and had vowed to wear it more often when she returned home.

Satin fluttered in the gentle breeze, billowing about her bare legs and against Endymion's armor, seeming to whisper words that were just out of reach. The faint light of the sun had descended below the horizon and now shed its light on the clouds, causing them to be purple, pink, blue and red hued. In addition it cast its faint light on the Princess and Prince, illuminating their faces as Endymion slid his arms around her shoulders and pulled her flush against him. Lifting her hands, she grasped his, her fingers tightening with a surprising strength.

Nervous.

Their fates were about to be decided – fates they'd unintentionally sealed with Serenity's impulsive actions but two days before. He felt her shiver as she light faded off the distant clouds and the Moon began to rise. It took its time, peaking over the horizon with an almost shy, apologetic light. Silver light sprang from the orb, spreading across the landscape with a gentle intensity that seemed to be drawn to Serenity.

Endymion could almost _feel_ the way the light of the moon seemed to re-energize her as he placed a gentle kiss on the crown of her head. "Your mother will be arriving shortly, Angel."

Her eyes closed, relishing the feeling of strength that flowed through her with the first rays of the moon hitting her flesh. Strength that was as much magical as it was elusive. Endymion's warmth at her back seemed to allow that strength to resonate, embedding itself more deeply than before and leaving her impossibly refreshed. Unfortunately it did little to bolster her courage. "How can I see her, Endymion?"

"She is your mother."

Clutching his arm, she bowed her head from the moon as if she were unworthy to continue gazing upon it. "But she will be angry and disappointed with me - can I not simply stay here with you and never see her again? I would forsake my birthright!" She turned towards him; her eyes shimmering with unshed tears as she begged him not to make her go see her mother.

He shook his head, freeing one of his hands to gently place it on the curve of her cheek, tracing the shape of her face with his fingers and thumb. She leaned her hands into his hand, still looking at him and he voiced the regretful denial. "I cannot ask you to do that, Angel. You and I both know what we have done, and now we must face the consequences. You know that as well as I."

"I do not wish to lose you."

"You will never lose me, Angel."

Their lips met with a gentle pressure as he tilted her chin, but the mood quickly turned passionate as she reached up with her free hand to grasp him about the neck, kissing him fiercely. Caught off guard at the ardor in her kiss, Endymion could only react as she stepped onto the toes of his boots to get closer to him, his arms tightening of their own accord.

As she pressed nearer, Serenity decided the ridges of his armor didn't hurt that much after all if she could be this close to him – it was worth it. Skimming her fingers into the rough silk of his hair, she boldly explored his mouth with her tongue. His surprise was immediate and translated through the sudden stillness in his body. Despite it, she continued to kiss him, feeling very vulnerable and exposed; it would be unbearable – humiliating – if he pushed her away...

Endymion froze as Serenity deepened the kiss of her own initiative. He was at a loss for several seconds and felt her slight hesitation as she continued. Groaning into her mouth, he pulled her even closer, crushing her against his body armor. She squeaked in surprise as he boldly thrust his tongue into her mouth to duel with hers and explore her secrets. He marveled at her taste once again; sunshine and sweetness, freshly fallen rain in a meadow or newly fallen snow. Never had Endymion tasted anything so innocent - so pure - and he knew in that moment he was addicted to her.

Serenity tore her captured hand out of his grip as she was trapped against his body, locked in a passionate kiss, and snaked it around his waist. Her fingers began to loosen the straps and buckle of his breastplate and she barely realized what she was doing - until he jerked when her cool fingers slipped under his shirt and encountered the heated flesh of his back. Tearing his lips from hers and breathing heavily, he gasped, as she slid her hand up his back under the loosened breastplate.

"Serenity, what are you doing?"

Opening her eyes she found his passion darkened, midnight eyes staring back at her. Flames licked the surface of his pupils as he stared at her and she knew he was controlling himself amazingly well - almost inhumanely so. Her senses were reeling as she inhaled raggedly and attempted to bring herself back down to earth. "Kiss me again, my love." Her plea was soft, husky and crawled over his skin like the most intimate of caresses. "I know this is right – this _feels_ right. I need you to hold me; to love me."

He swallowed hard, ruthlessly tramping down on the desire running rampant through his system. A desire she was able to see and he could do little to curb with her in his arms. Loosening his grip on her partially, he shook his head regrettably. No matter how tempted, he refused to give in. "I can do one, Angel, but the other is for when we are wed."

Blinking up at him blankly, she obviously didn't understand his meaning and he smiled down at her, one of his hands sliding down the bare skin of her back to settle on her waist, his thumb gently caressing the bare skin of her spine just above where the dress began. He bent his head and her eyes fluttered closed as he places a gentle, whisper soft kiss on her cheek. She turned her head towards his and he planted a similar kiss on her other cheek. Frowning, she turned her head towards him again only to receive a light kiss on the nose.

A frustrated noise sounded in the back of her throat. "Endymion-"

He chuckled down at her, finally brushing a whisper of a kiss across her lips, pulling back when she tried to move forward, and teasing her by keeping just out of reach. Her brow furrowed in frustration, her eyelids parting so she was looking up at him through her lashes, the sapphire orbs dark with passion. As if on cue, he touched the seam of her lips with the tip of his tongue, tracing the line gently, as he settled his lips over hers.

Serenity parted her lips, tasting his dark flavor greedily. The hand that had lain forgotten at the base of his head during his teasing now slid into his hair, burrowing into the dark, soft strands. She gripped the back of his head with surprisingly strong fingers, stretching her neck to mold her lips to his, angling her head so she could better kiss him and receive his kiss.

Endymion's fingers on her waist continued to brush liquid fire across the base of her spine, igniting desires in Serenity she had only felt around this man. She knew she was playing with fire but could find no reason to stop. He was everything she wanted, everything she'd dreamed of; that he could make her feel this way was nothing short of miraculous.

Cool fingers - still beneath the fabric of his shirt - slid upwards, raking her nails gently, but firmly, across his back. Feeling, more than hearing, his gasp of pleasure, she did it again and felt a sudden spasm of his hands. His other hand slid from her cheek to the arch of her neck, cupping the column in a firm grip as his thumb played with one of her earlobes and the sensitive curve beneath it.

Endymion trailed feather light kisses down her jaw line and her throat, tasting the pearly skin with lips and tongue. He nipped her gently and felt her shiver. Moving to kiss her again, he could feel her body shiver against his and instead of kissing her as intended, dropped his head to her shoulder, eyes closed. Endymion fought hard to control himself. She was playing havoc with his emotions and self-control and he knew that if they continued on this course they wouldn't be leaving his chambers anytime soon. As he regained his focus he noticed for the first time that he was leaning against the doorjamb for support. Straightening, he locked his knees against the weakness he felt within, holding Serenity in a tight embrace until she stirred, the uneven rise and fall of her chest in tandem with her ragged breathing.

"Endymion?" Her voice was low, more from suppressed passion than from any desire to keep it down.

"Yes, Serenity?"

"I have never felt anything like that." A touch of awe was in her words. "What just happened?"

He closed his eyes and replied honestly. "The earth moved."

"You felt it too, then?"

Nodding, he opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at her. Slowly, she pulled her hands free from behind him and brought them up to rest on his breastplate. He smiled at her, his breathing slowly returning to normal as his heart continued to pound. "Yes, Angel, I felt it too." A light kiss was dropped on the tip of her nose – he couldn't resist when she looked so utterly adorable – and then eased his hold a little. "However, we are _supposed_ to be meeting your mother."

Their eyes locked, his nearly black eyes with her now navy colored orbs speaking of the heat between them, and she blushed. "You will forgive me, I pray, if I say I do not wish to see my mother."

"Serenity."

Placing one hand over his lips, she stilled his tolerant exasperation with a deeper blush and innocently shy smile. "It is not from any reservations about being punished, my love. I do not wish to leave your side this night for I have never felt like this. With you I am home."

He hugged her tightly and then set her on her feet, his hands reluctantly sliding from her slim body. The desire to keep her there was almost overwhelming. "You must understand, Serenity - I feel the same way. I do not wish to go through with this any more than you for I could lose you forever tonight, but we must go, even though we do not wish it, to ensure the future of our kingdoms."

A regretful sigh escaped from her lips and she nodded. Stepping a half step away, she ran her hands down over her dress to ensure it was as pristine as usual. It would not do to arrive before both Queens of such strong nations looking like a disheveled mess.

Endymion watched her with a slight smile on his face. "You have never looked lovelier to me than at this moment, Angel. I hope you know just how much you mean to me."

She smiled, unknowingly backlit by the rising moon and the silver beams glittered around her, as if drawn to her form, like a glowing cape. "I know, my Prince, I know."

Stepping towards him, Endymion almost pushed her away when she went to put her arms around him – there was little more he could take and maintain his control - but froze instead as she quickly tightened the buckles and ties on his armor. Without looking at him, she ensured the fasteners were back in place and then hugged him briefly before pulling away - but not far as she finally looked up at him with luminescent, expressive eyes. "I hope you, as well, know what you mean to me, my love, my Endymion."

He favored her with a soft smile as he presented her his arm. "I know, Princess, I know."

Serenity accepted his escort and, together, they exited his chambers to face the consequences of their actions.

--

Two Queens greeted each other formally in the throne room in the palace of the Earth Kingdom - the King of Earth was away on business, leaving his wife and son in charge of the Kingdom. Both were dressed in their robes of state for this formal occasion and the potentially dire consequences of it.

Queen Serenity looked absolutely breathtaking in her royal gown, the white fabric hugging her curves and hiding her feet. She, and the rest of her entourage, had taken a bit of time back on the Moon to adapt themselves to the earth's gravity. As a result they were able to speak to the Royal family much sooner and without the effects of negative gravity.

Queen Mindaya was dressed in the blacks, navy blues and dark reds of the court of earth. She wore a plain black dress with an over dress done in red and black roses with navy blue leaves. On her feet were delicate slipper-like boots made from pure obsidian. Her hair was pulled back in a long braid down her back and she carried a scepter of obsidian and ruby in one hand. To greet the Queen of the Moon she wore a smile on her usually dour features.

They spoke the formal greetings of the court before the two women embraced, hugging each other tightly in greeting. The royal guards of both houses stood off to the side as the rulers greeted each other, both sides looking very confused as the Queens embraced one another.

"Serenity, it has been too long since you and I last chatted. I only with it could have been under better circumstances. It seems we have something of a problem."

Queen Serenity nodded, smiling at her old friend, "Indeed, Mindaya, we do have a problem. I, too, wish we could have talked under better circumstances. Where is my daughter?"

Queen Mindaya sighed, noting the concern in the other Queen's tone. "She is fine. Endymion will be along with her shortly."

"She is unharmed?"

"No worse for wear, I assure you. Endymion has been surprisingly solicitous."

Grateful for that, Queen Serenity accepted the chair that Mindaya had brought for her. The two Queens settled into them and dismissed their guards as they began to chat about various things – the planting seasons, trade agreements on their respective planets and – eventually their children. Mindaya regaled the Moon Queen with stories of Endymion's mischievous exploits as a child and Serenity returned in kind with the antics of her daughter.

Long minutes passed as they laughed and smiled, sharing the pride only parents can take in their children. Inevitably, the topic of discussion shifted to the reason for their meeting: the relationship between Endymion and Serenity.

"I swear Endymion has been nothing but a terror with the ladies since his 16th birthday." Mindaya shook her head in a tolerant fashion. "There are few who can resist his charms and, perhaps we made too much of his abilities, but I have never seen him happier than with your daughter, Serenity. She is quite the young woman - you must be very proud of her."

"I am. I regret that I have not yet found the opportunity to meet your son, Mindaya, hopefully we can remedy that shortly."

"Where are those two?"

Serenity shrugged gracefully and tentatively probed for Mindaya's opinion of the relationship. "Perhaps saying their goodbyes?"

Mindaya sighed regretfully. "You are likely quite right. I do hope Endymion will not do something rash."

"Rash?"

"He is known to be impulsive at times."

"Considering the circumstances and my daughter's actions, I am in no place to judge."

"Dare I hope that you are interested in an alliance with the Earth my friend? I have never seen my son happier than with your daughter. Perhaps we can come to some agreement to keep them together - they are, after all, soul bonded... if the prophecy is correct."

"My sister assures me it is." Queen Serenity's face transformed into a huge smile and she reached forward to grasp Mindaya's hands. "You have just suggested the very thing I wished to address. You know, as well as I, that with the meeting of our children that the peace will be shattered in the future. If we join our Kingdoms, perhaps we can be strong enough to fight back the darkness."

Mindaya sucked in a surprised breath. "Serenity, are you sure? I mean, I wish for nothing more than to see our children happy, but a marriage to forge an alliance? Is that not a touch extreme?"

"Why not?" Serenity frowned. "Soul mates will never be happy with anyone else, or so I am told. They should have no objections to becoming wed and we can build our armies o strengthen our forces for the coming battle."

The doors to the side of the hall opened as Mindaya nodded her accent and both Queens' turned to look as the stewards held the doors open.

Queen Serenity gasped as she saw the image her daughter and the dark haired young. They made a striking pair. Endymion was dressed in his armor, the lights in the chamber glinting and catching the silver edges. He looked dashingly handsome and determined 0 everything a Prince should be.

Princess Serenity was glowing, more than usual, on his arm. Her hair draped around her like two molten gold rivers, flowing down to her feet and framing her petite body. The two braids wrapped around her forehead looked like some sort of natural golden tiara. Her bare feet peaked out from under her skirt as she walked and she looked like a little porcelain doll, breakable and beautiful. He was darkness to her light, a protector to the one in need of protection. Catching the glint of a ring on her daughter's finger, Queen Serenity smiled privately: an accent to a wedding between these two would be the least of their worries.

Rising so her feet, Queen Serenity picked up her skirt and walked swiftly towards her daughter, unable to hide her relief. "Serenity! Angel, I have been so worried!"

Princess Serenity squeezed Endymion's arm as she let go and then went forward to embrace her mother in a firm hug. "Mother." Her smile was demure but delighted and her blue eyes held a tinge of fear as she pulled away.

"Are you alright?"

Princess Serenity nodded, extending her hand to Endymion. He stepped forward and took it, kissing the backs of her fingers as he let his fingers slide between hers. Princess Serenity dropped the bombshell with a calmness she didn't really feel. "I have never been better, mother. Endymion, this is my mother, Queen Serenity. Mother, this is my fiancé; Prince Endymion of Earth."

Endymion bowed to the Queen of the Moon formally as his mother's shocked voice carried over, cutting off his greeting. "Fiancé? Endymion, what is this about?"

Princess Serenity curtsied to the Queen. "It is good to see you again, your Majesty."

Mindaya nodded her head to the princess and then looked to her son for an explanation, her brow furrowed with false disapproval. Endymion had done the very thing they had been discussing – in fact beat them to it.

Endymion smiled, his gaze taking in both his mother and the Queen of the Moon as he captured Serenity's hand in his once more. "I asked Serenity to marry me this morning – she has accepted."

The Princess shyly extended her hand to show her mother the ring they had chosen that day. Queen Serenity looked back at Mindaya over her shoulder and winked at her friend. Mindaya came to stand next to Queen Serenity. "Do you wish to tell them, or may I have the pleasure?"

Mindaya's conversational tone had Queen Serenity fighting to keep a smile off her face as her daughter and Endymion exchanged worried looks, their hands clasping tighter together as if someone would rip them apart. "Oh, I really wish to do this, though, if you must, Mindaya dear, you may."

"Oh I would never deprive you of the privilege, my friend, please; be my guest."

"You are absolutely positive you do not mind?"

Endymion had had enough. "Tell us what?"

His growl barely maintained a civil tone and did little to mask the terror that he was about to be torn away from his Angel. Serenity stepped closer, sliding her arms about his waist and together they trembled, worried as to what had been decided in their absence. Her eyes held such panic at the thought of being torn away from him that he could stand it no longer. The look was slowly shredding his heart.

His mother threw him a look that showed she was very disappointed in him for not being able to take this. The expression softened when she saw Princess Serenity close to tears, her big blue eyes looking frantically at the three of them, her eyes resting on Endymion most of the time. Mindaya could tell by the look that the Princess couldn't take much more of this without breaking down.

"Really Endymion, such a tone," scolded his mother, but there was no anger in her voice. "Serenity, dear, you tell them - your daughter is nearly in tears with worry."

Queen Serenity looked at her daughter and immediately regretted teasing the youngsters. "Serenity, honey, we were going to ask if you and Endymion would consent to a marriage of alliance between the Earth and the Moon. You have just saved us from forcing you into it."

Princess Serenity looked at her mother dumbfounded, tears glittering in her sapphire eyes and disbelieving her own ears. "You... you mean you were... just teasing?"

Queen Serenity nodded, smiling kindly. "After all you've put me through a scare did you good, I believe."

Princess Serenity closed her eyes, tears trailing down her cheeks from behind closed lashed. She turned her face into Endymion's shoulder, clutching him tightly as he held her close. "They approve," she murmured, her voice so low that Endymion barely caught it.

He closed his eyes with relief, as if hearing her confirm it, made it real and lowered his head so that he was standing cheek to cheek with her. His breath was soft and warm on her ear as he spoke. "I love you."

"And I you."

The Queens looked at each other as the two held one another close in such obvious relief and Mindaya cleared her throat delicately.

"Now that you know of our plans, perhaps you can take Serenity out into the gardens tonight before she leaves, Endymion." She motioned for the prince to exit with his fiancée, and he quickly left, leaving the two beaming parents alone in the throne room. As the doors closed behind him and his princess he heard his mother asking the Queen of the Moon if she had seen her quarters yet.

--

Endymion walked slowly with Serenity through the gardens back to the waterfall, everything awash in the soft silver light of the moon. The sky was clear, free from clouds – a perfect night. They passed through the rose garden, Serenity stopping to smell certain kinds of roses, careful of the thorns.

They reached the large pond in the middle and Serenity smiled, seeing the ducks nested together in the reeds, two larger ducks sheltering the smaller ones. "I am going to miss Earth," she told him softly as they stopped to watch the waterfall. Endymion wrapped his arms around her from behind as the moonlight turned the waterfall into a silver shower.

"I will miss having you with me, but I will count the minutes until I see you next," he replied, keeping his voice low.

She leaned back against him and the stepped away, grabbing his hand as she broke his light hold, and walked towards the waterfall. "Come. Show me your garden again - once more before I must leave."

"Our garden."

A blush stained her cheeks but she didn't deny it. "Our garden."

Endymion led her behind the waterfall, mindful of where she placed her feet. "Watch your head," he cautioned, ducking to avoid the overhanging rock.

They traveled swiftly through the passage, Serenity shivering as she walked barefoot through the cold stone walkway. Emerging on the other side, Serenity sighed and looked around the secret garden she knew better than her own room. She refused to drop his hand when he made to let go and pulled him away from the waterfall towards the weeping willow in the far corner of the yard. When they stood beneath the dropping branches she turned to face him, her expression shadowed by the overhanging branches.

"Lift me up?" Her eyes sparkled mischievously despite her soft tone.

Endymion did as she asked, carefully lifting her up until she was standing on the branch. She extended her hand in mute invitation. He shook his head, unwilling to risk over balancing her, and he leapt lightly to the branch. Trapping her next to the trunk as he placed a hand on either side of her, he looked down into her beloved face. "Why did you want to come up here, Serenity?"

She shrugged, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. "In here I get you to myself, Prince Endymion, and with my mother on the planet I do not wish for her to find us while I say my goodbyes to you. She would definitely think them un-ladylike."

Leaning his head down to kiss her, the smile she loved caressed his lips – it was a smile just for her. She leaned into his kiss, her back against the tree, her curves molded to his body. Endymion slipped one of his knees between her legs as she moved, pinning her to the tree more securely and causing her to straddle his thigh. Endymion moaned into her mouth as she clamped her thighs around his, one of her knees pressing up against the codpiece he wore. One of his hands slipped down to grab her thigh as the other snaked around her waist and he dropped them off the branch to the moss-covered rock beneath the boughs of the tree before pinning her against the side of the tree once more.

Serenity's hands flew over his back, snaking down and around as her fingers found, and undid, the buckles and ties of his armor she'd played with earlier that day. Pulling away from him fractionally, she smiled at his surprised expression when his breastplate shifted to hang skewed over his chest. Endymion caught it and tossed it behind him without thinking. Serenity laughed as it clanged on the stone and then pulled his mouth back to hers as she pressed against him. Her chest molded to his as her fingers flew over the armored arms pieces, dropping them to the ground when they were too heavy for her to lift for more than a few seconds.

Endymion pulled away from her, pressing his knee up between her legs, and looked down at her as her face registered surprised delight. He tore off the last of his forearm pieces and tossed it forcefully behind him. The sound of something hitting water startled him as he was leaning down to kiss her again. Looking over his shoulder, groaned as he realized he'd just tossed a piece of his armor into the small pond.

"Get it later, my love." Gentle hands ran over his cloth covered chest and tugged his shirt out of his pants. Her cool fingers hit his skin once again and this time she just about purred when she encountered a stomach of pure, muscled flesh, her approval and delight unmistakable. They slid up his chest and then down, causing him to hiss with pleasure as her nails scratched over his skin. Endymion caught her hands against his stomach, her fingers flexing, and he swallowed hard, fighting to maintain his control.

With a swift movement, he grasped her arms and pulled them from of his shirt to pin them above her head. "Serenity - we have to stop."

She pouted, sticking her lower lip out adorably. "You do not wish to continue?" Looking up at him through her lashes, she pressed forward on his leg and tried to lean up to kiss him. Her eyes had darkened to a deep navy blue with her desire.

His chuckle caught in his throat. "On the contrary, my lady, I wish to continue more than anything, but I wish for your first time to lie with me to be as husband and wife. I pray you can understand that. It pains me to stop now, but if I do not, I do not know if I will be able."

"I understand." Sighing softly, she dropped her gaze. "Perhaps we should retrieve your armor?"

He pulled away from her tactfully, and Serenity rearranged her skirts, holding onto Endymion's arm as her knees regained their starch. Watching her, he examined her features and wouldn't help but smile. Her mouth was kiss bruised while her eyes were dark and stormy with desire and confusion. He saw acceptance there as well as uncertainty for what she was feeling. It only reinforced he was doing the right thing. She fixed her dress, making sure nothing was clinging to it and then looked up at him through her lashes.

Endymion swallowed hard. _It was a good thing I was wearing my codpiece_. He knew his eyes must be almost as black as the nighttime sky without a moon as he looked at her. In silent accord they walked silently to the pool as Endymion collected his armor in a pile and made sure all but the one piece hadn't landed in the water. He quickly discarded the rest of his armor and then removed his shirt.

As it came off over his head, his gaze met Serenity's who was watching him, her cheeks tinted pink, but not looking away.

"Angel, would you mind turning your back as I retrieve the last piece?" He fingered the waistband of his pants as he spoke to get his message across, arching an eyebrow at her.

Crimson flushed her face under the moonlight and she turned her back to him, her dress flaring out with the hasty movement. He saw her cover her face with her hands, as if embarrassed, and quickly shucked the remainder of his clothes and slipped into the pool. Despite her innocence – or perhaps because of it – he had no wish to frighten her.

Serenity turned away from Endymion, her face flaming. She heard him enter the pool with a small splash but didn't dare turn around or peek though she knew he would remove all of his clothes to retrieve the last piece of armor and her suddenly active imagination tried to picture what he looked like. Hiding her face in her hands, trying to banish the thoughts from her mind, she found it was more difficult than she'd believed it would be. Sinking to her knees as she waited for him to climb out of the pool, the cool metal of her engagement ring and her promise ring rested against her cheekbone in silent comfort.

Endymion quickly dried himself off with his cape after climbing out of the water before dressing and then dried off the piece he'd retrieved. Replaced his lower body armor he left his breastplate and arm guards off as he went to sit next to Serenity, gently touching her shoulder. "I am sorry; I did not want tonight to be like this."

She nodded, not looking at him.

"Are you angry with me, Angel?"

She shook her head, a tear trickling from the corner of her wide eyes, but she still refused to look at him.

"What is wrong? Have I done or said something...?"

She shook her head again, this time more violently, her hair swinging with the motion but she still refused to speak.

He lifted a hand to her face, turning her shadowed feature towards him and his breath caught in his throat. Her eyes were red rimmed and filled with tears. What he saw in her eyes was what reached into his chest and squeezed. Her desolation - the realization that she was being parted from him and would be for quite some time – was plain to read in their depths. Her words, softly spoken and choked, confirmed it.

"How will I live back on the moon knowing you are so near, and yet so far?"

Endymion smiled at her softly, brushing her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "The same way I will, Angel - counting the minutes until I can see you once again. Counting the minutes until you can appear once more here, in our secret garden."

_Fin_

* * *

Author's Note: And that's it for Book 1! It's the shortest of the books as I wrote it first. Book Two: The Joining of Two Nations can be found in my profile if you've a mind to read it. Thanks for reading and for all your wonderful comments!


End file.
